Shattered Innocence
by The Obsidian Angel
Summary: She was a friend, a loving daughter, and a scholar among other things. That is until she laid eyes on him. The story of one girl's first steps into a follower's world. No S&S fluff here. Stanton is involved but under a much darker light.
1. Confessions of a Teenage Scholar I

_Prologue: Confessions of a Teenage Scholar _

_November 16, 2002_

_Sunday _

_Mood- Pensive _

_Dear Diary, _

Whew! I just finished the pile of English homework Mrs. Griggs gave us over the weekend. Vocabulary. Verbs. Other 'V' words that escape me at the moment...She can be so evil... But I'll be satisfied as long as I can maintain an A for the rest of the semester. If I'm fortunate, I'll make it out of high school without anything below a 95 average. Mom keeps telling me I'm working my self to death, but it's the only way I'll get that scholarship. Plus I can't be thrown out of drama club or the volleyball team. I have hopes and dreams. How does she expect me to accomplish them if I don't put any effort into it? Dad seems to understand though. We talked and laughed all night, planning Thanksgiving dinner together. It should be pretty exciting.

You know what should be even more exciting?

I heard they're opening this new club somewhere downtown. Planet Bam or Planet Boom or something. Jasmine's dragging me there for opening night this weekend and I can't wait to go. I feel like I need more excitement in my life, you know? More rush. Sometimes so much that I get shaky. My darker side is surfacing and that frightens me. I don't think I'll do anything too drastic. I mean, I'm not that type of girl. That type of girl... Being bad is so enticing sometimes. Just doing anything and not giving a damn. But that's impossible right now. I've come too far. And I have so much to live for...

But it wouldn't hurt just once.

Right?

Yours Sincerely,

Cassandra Pierce

: - )

* * *

**READ PLEASE- Well, I was getting tired of Stanton and Serena and decided why not do a story that displays him for the asshole he was? Plus he did Cassandra bogusly! Argh! I had to research his book and find out stuff about her past! If anyone has any more info on her PLEASE TELL ME! Like the color of her eyes... TELL ME! I missed that... Oh and the whole story isnt diary entries... sorry if that scared you... lol**


	2. Chapter I

Wednesday, November 26, 2002

* * *

A few restless yawns evaporated from beside me and then hung in the stuffy air, emphasizing the boredom that was Mrs. Hawk's eighth period Geometry class. And yet somehow, I still managed to jolt down every piece of information she gave us, no matter how unexciting, irritating, or all around useless. A low snore sounded through out the room and I reached over to poke Jasmine in the head with my perfectly sharpened number two pencil. 

"Wake up!" I scolded her in a hushed whisper. "Do you want detention again?"

She shot me an angry glare before gradually rising, only to slump down in her seat. "I guess not"

I gave her a compassionate smile. "You can sleep when you get home".

"I want to sleep now"

"Then why didn't you just ditch?" I asked, brushing a strand of ebony from my thick lashes. It wasn't as if she was going to pass anyway, regardless of how much nagging she received from me and even her mother. Then with one look in her bright hazel eyes, I knew what had kept her from cutting class. She played nervously with one of her black and burgundy micro- braids and threw a slight grin at a boy in the back of the room. He caught her smile and returned it before raising a flawless hand to wave at us both. Then lowering his arm, he turned back to listen to Mrs. Hawk, his aqua eyes intense under wisps of stunning silver. I stared in utter bewilderment that she didn't melt then and there. It was a well- known fact that every girl at Crestwood High School had fallen head over heels for the notorious Jason Blain. And if they hadn't, they were most likely either homosexual or had yet to lay eyes on him. Though there weren't many who hadn't had the pleasure…

A sultry smile slipped over my face and I rose from the desk.

"Cassandra?" Mrs. Hawk called after me, but I wasn't listening. I took slow seductive steps as I neared him, my eyes on fire. I knew what I wanted. Pushing Stacey Williams, cheerleader and all around prep, out of my way, I climbed into his lap, straddling him so that he couldn't move his legs. My arms found their way around his perfect neck and I glanced down longing to kiss those perfect lips. His lazy smile mirrored my own and he leaned in to me.

"I was waiting for you", he breathed across my cheek. "What took you so long?"

I shrugged and sneered at the teacher's ineffective threats and shouts. "Too shy I guess" I pulled him closer. "But that's no longer a problem"

"Ms. Pierce!"

"No longer a problem", he repeated, pressing his lips against mine at last.

"MS. PIERCE!"

My eyes shot wide open from their dreamy state and looked up to find an angry Mrs. Hawk, her wrinkled features fuming. My throat tightened and I swallowed hard before sitting upright, my arms folded protectively over my chest as if to conceal my hidden daydream. I forced a grin to keep from grimacing and squeezed at the ball point pen, clutched in my fist. "Yes?" I asked, as if I'd been listening to her lecture the entire time. Apparently, she saw right through my façade.

"Ms. Pierce. Would you care to explain the Euclidean Theory?"

A gulp escaped my throat. I had studied the theory before in a few of my A. P honors classes, but I couldn't grasp the full concept now. Not with the entire class waiting for my response. Not with Jason staring at me the way he was now. Crimson red ignited through out my cheeks, remembering the day dream I had been immersed in only seconds ago. A sympathetic smile curved over his face and I felt my chest explode. That's when someone took me roughly by the shoulder and blinking twice, I whirled around to see concerned hazel eyes. Jasmine shot me a warning look and pointed to Mrs. Hawk who was still waiting, her arms crossed impatiently.

"Cas!" Jasmine scolded me. "She already gave me a detention while you were spaced out. Do you want us_ both_ to spend the afternoon here?"

"Not really", I mumbled, turning to Mrs. Hawk. "Sorry. I don't think I can".

She gave a heavy sigh and put a hand to her forehead. "Try".

I crossed my ankles like I always did when I was nervous and tapped the desk top anxiously with my index finger. "Er…" I glanced at the clock on the wall above the chalkboard, my eyes begging it for mercy. Just one minute away. I cursed. How was I going to stall for that much time? "Well, see um…"

Mrs. Hawk raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot in exasperation.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise echoed through the halls, but it wasn't the school bell.

"FIRE!" the class clown, Robert yelled in mock terror from the second row and made fire truck noises. Stacey and a few other girls groaned and rolled their eyes at him before grabbing their belongings and heading for the door. Jasmine jumped up from her seat and gave me an envious grin. "Lucky", she mouthed playfully before grabbing her books and Baby Phat purse. "Meet me at my locker and don't be late!" she laughed. "Like that's gonna happen".

I smiled but couldn't help but to feel offended at her joke. Why couldn't I be late? I wasn't _always_ on time. Was I? I searched rapidly in my mind for some time when I'd arrived not quite on schedule and frowned when I couldn't find one. _Whatever_, I thought to myself before gathering my blue satchel bag from the ground and tossing it over my shoulder. I started towards the door and then stopped as cold, bony fingers slipped over my upper arm. I groaned. "Mrs. Hawk, I told you I didn't know the question. If you want, I'll have it for you tom-"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

I sensed the concern in her tone and immediately lowered my bag to the ground. The annoyance in my eyes gradually faded to reveal apprehension. "What's wrong?"

"Well first of all" As if to finish her sentence, she gestured out of the open door and towards the back of the hall, where Jason and a couple of his friends stood laughing. There, perched on the wall was a red lever and in white print, it read 'FIRE ALARM'. My jaws dropped, but not in astonishment that he would do such a thing. What I found so astounding was that he'd done it for me. Mrs. Hawk must have seen the appreciation in my expression because she scowled and shook her head at me. But I didn't care. I was too flustered.

"Boys", she called blandly and their expressions changed from happy to regretful. Realizing that they were no doubt in trouble, they all made a dash for the stairs.

"One more step and it's in school suspensions for all of you!"

They all froze at the much feared word suspension and sauntered about the hallway, sulking. I put a hand over my lips to keep from smiling at them and then groaned at what I was about to do. "Mrs. Hawk, it's my fault. I told them to-"

She laughed. "No you didn't"

"I". I stopped to give her a peculiar look. "How do you know?"

"Because", she explained. "I know you'd never do something like that"

I winced as if she'd just smacked me in the face. And there it went again. I was tired of being judged. Why did I always have to be the good girl? Why couldn't I do something bad for a change?

_That's a good question_, my inner voice spoke and I quickly brushed it away. "Fine. I lied. Sorry".

She nodded before taking a seat in a desk and patting the empty one beside her. I took it and stared at her expectantly.

"Cassandra". She took her hands in mine. "You're a very smart girl"

I nodded and put on a phony smile. I knew exactly where this was going. I could even trail along with her in my head. So I did.

_There are many options open to you in life._

"There are many options open to you in life"

_Some good. Some bad._

"Some good. Some bad"

_And I trust you to make the right decision._

"And I know that you'll make the right choice"

_Pretty damn close_. I nodded in understanding and took her hands in mine. "Thanks, Mrs. Hawk. Is that all?"

She squeezed my hands and shook her head. "Cassandra, you're at the top of this class and your entire class in general. The world needs someone like you. You're smart, sweet and talented. Are you going to give that all away for some boy?"

"What?" I exclaimed. So that's what this was about?

"Don't be naïve. I know what's been keeping you occupied during class".

A small blush burned at my cheeks and she smiled.

"He's a nice boy" she admitted. "But try to stay focused?"

I nodded before reaching for my bag and climbing out of the seat. I was anxious to leave the room as soon as possible.

"Take care of yourself"

"You too" I returned, heading for the door. I wanted to tell her to stay out of my business. That it just wasn't appropriate to sit down with a student and discuss every one of their boy troubles. That wasn't what teachers were for. Didn't she have a life? But no. Cassandra wouldn't _dare_ do anything like that.

"Have fun this weekend", she called as I entered the hallways.

"I'll try"

Oh, I'd have fun alright.

I'd have one _hell_ of a good time.

* * *

Later that day, I headed over to the drama club area for the dress rehearsal of our fall play, 'Grease'. And unfortunately for us, the director, Mr. Web, wanted it to be absolutely perfect. I had heartfelt sympathy for the main cast. Including myself. 

"SANDY!" he called my stage name, his eyes practically bulging out of his skull. "Where have you been? Dress rehearsal started last century!"

"It started already?" I demanded, my eyes wide.

"No" another, more calm voice responded. "Adam's just overreacting as usual".

Kelly stepped next to Mr. Web, ignoring the daggers he was glaring at her for addressing him by his first name. It wasn't as if she would be punished. Kelly didn't attend Crestwood. She didn't attend school at all. The only reason that she helped with our make- up and costumes was for the money that Mr. Web was paying her and for her knowledge of design, she could call him anything she wanted. I never understood why Kelly hadn't finished school. She could have been a cheerleader or head of the student council if she'd wanted. Yet she remained on the streets, seeking food and shelter anyway she could manage.

"Rehearsal starts in thirty minutes", Kelly stated plainly before grabbing me by the hand and dashing towards the green room. She immediately pushed me down in front of the make up mirror and took a container of foundation and a brush in hand. I squinted at the bright lights beaming down on me from the ceiling as she started to dot my face with the rouge so that she could blend it in.

She tossed her long blonde locks back and gazed at me through the mirror with vigilant blue eyes. "You have a beautiful face", she complimented with a grin just as she had a thousand times before. I only smiled back, reluctant to move as she was dotting the make up around my lips now. I was always her favorite to dress and design for. According to her, I was the perfect model.

"So why were you late anyway?" she asked, blending the foundation now. "Guy trouble?"

I laughed. Why did everyone want to invade my personal life today? But I felt more comfortable telling Kelly. She wouldn't judge me like Mrs. Hawk or tell me what to do with my life. I relaxed my lips so that she could apply the light reddish lipstick. "Something like that", I uttered.

She laughed, a mischievous sound. "Getting busy in the hallways?"

I smiled and shook my head slightly.

"Yeah", Kelly sighed. "You're right. Lockers are more my speed"

I eyed her in disbelief before letting a small giggle escape my throat. "Kelly, I'm a virgin", I admitted.

She gave me a strange look and I thought for a minute that she was going to tease me. Instead she sat the lipstick down on the counter and reached for a blonde wig, her expression as calm as it had ever been. "I know someone who could change that"

"_What?_" I exclaimed, wondering if she'd just said what I thought she said. She shot a sly smirk my way. Her eyes glinted and I thought I saw something yellow there. Blinking, I checked again finding nothing but cerulean blue. She took a powder cloth, blew at it and patted it all over my face.

"I said", she started. "I know someone who'd love to meet you"

"Who?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't hang out with Kelly on a regular basis, but I had seen enough to know that her friends were either druggies, jail birds, or already on death row. Kelly's expression grew dark and I wondered if she knew what I was thinking.

No. That was impossible.

Wasn't it?

"You don't know him", she finally replied with a mysterious smile. "He likes to hide in the shadows".

I laughed in amusement. "Is this supposed to scare me?"

"Why? Are you afraid?"

I shook my head. "I'm way too old for horror stories". I stood and unclasped the veil that she'd spread around my neck. "Is this guy of yours supposed to be a vampire or something?"

She gave a high- pitched cackle that sent chills down my spine. "Something like that".

I just shrugged and pulled my hair from my face. "So where's my wig and costumes?"

"Downstairs", she said plainly. "In the boy's locker room"

I gave her a you- have- to- be- kidding me look. Apparently she wasn't.

"I was messing around down there earlier and forgot it"

I rolled my eyes, having a pretty good idea of what 'messing around' meant. "Well, go get it! Rehearsal starts in twenty minutes!"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't. I have business else where"

"But-"

"It's either you go get it or skip rehearsal. Whichever you prefer. I just hate to think of what Adam'll do without his precious Sandy".

I scowled in anger, something exploding inside of me. "To hell with it".

"Hm?" she cocked an eyebrow. Did I dare repeat it?

I did. "To hell with it. To hell with this play. To hell with Adam. To hell with you". She could only stare at me in amusement and satisfied with what I had said, I stood up straight, tossed my hair back, and strutted out despite Mr. Web's tortured pleas for me to stay…

_I wish._

No. I did exactly what Cassandra _would_ do in this case. I sat there, bit my lip, and sucked it up, as I didn't seem to have any other choice. "Fine". Praying that the football team had left, I started unwillingly towards the door.

"Oh, and Cassandra?"

"Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You going to Planet Bang Friday night?"

I nodded in truth. "I'll be there with Jasmine"

"I'll meet you there"

My eyebrows furrowed. Kelly had never asked me to meet her anywhere unless it was under professional circumstances. "Okay. See you there"

"Then maybe I can introduce you to the _vampire_"

I gave her a half smile before strolling out of the room. "Sure".

* * *

Despite the warm steam that clung to the air, my legs still trembled as I walked into the boy's locker room. Rows of tan lockers with benches in the center scanned the sky blue walls. Jerseys, shorts, and even a few footballs lay forgotten upon the floors. I stepped over a few of them, my eyes warily searching for a sign of my costume. Fortunately, the guys had left practice early, giving me time to search. Kicking various articles of clothing out of my way, I advanced further and further into the locker room, clouds of steam constantly growing thicker. Eventually, I hit the back wall and cursed. Where could she have left them? Had she done this on purpose as a joke? I glanced back around and suddenly the room seemed much larger than it had been when I entered. Swallowing hard, I headed back towards the door. I could get one of the male actors or stage technicians to find the costume for me. They knew the place better than I did anyway… On my way to the exit, I took a glimpse of my self in the mirror and my eyes widened in terror. The steam's affect on the make- up was hideous. Different colors had blended and ran down my face giving me the appearance of some arcane beast rather than a young high school girl. 

"Dammit", I cursed at the clown behind the glass before scrubbing incessantly at my cheeks. I winced when this only made it worse. A thoughtful look crossed my now deformed face. What was the shortest route to the girl's washroom without being humiliated beyond reason? I groaned and stepped forward when something rustled behind me. Biting my lower lip, I turned around to face the room once again. That's when I saw it. There in the heat induced fog moved something tall and shadowy. I gasped and backed away, my eyes dead set on the creature.

"Who… what-"

Suddenly, it reached out and grabbed my arm, its slick skin, wet and slippery. And before I could stifle it, a shrill scream ripped from my throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- mph!" Another hand clamped down over my mouth and then pulled me forward to face my attacker. I struggled relentlessly to free myself, when I looked up to find concerned aqua eyes.

"Jason". I spoke the name in one big gasp. My eyes traveled from his silver tresses that were now matted to his forehead and down his body. My heart lurched when I realized he wasn't wearing anything besides a towel. I abruptly pulled away, hoping the steam was thick enough to hide the blush in my face. "What are you doing down here?"

He laughed. "I think the question is, what are _you_ doing down here? It's the boy's locker room".

"I know", I smiled. "I lost something".

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You lost something in the boy's locker room?"

I nodded, unwilling to go further into detail.

He held up a bag of clothes. "Could this be it?"

I noticed the now damp blonde wig sticking out of its side and a wide grin spread over my face. "That's it!"

He handed it to me. "I thought so. I found it by my locker. What? Were you shooting a sports documentary or something?"

"No, I-" Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and rage scorched through my veins like fire. "Were you in here with Kelly?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Never mind…"

His eyes grew worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You just scared me. That's all"

"Sorry", he apologized, his eyes so soft, I could have melted. "You scared me too." He lifted a finger to point at my face. "Is that a mask?"

A sick feeling rushed over me and I snapped around to the mirror, praying to find nothing but smooth, clear skin. Was that too much to ask for?

Obviously.

I instantly covered my face and darted towards the exit, no longer worried about who saw me. I had just endured the epitome of humiliation. There was nothing left to be embarrassed about.

"Cassandra, wait!" he called as I neared the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, my back facing him. I felt his fingers slip around my wrist, pulling me backwards.

"You can use the sink in here"

I hesitated and he laughed.

"It's okay. I saw your face already, remember? You don't have anything to hide"

I shrugged and let him lead me to the bathroom where I turned on the warm water and lathered soap from a near by bottle in my palms. He handed me a towel to scrub my face with and after a while I had washed off everything. Almost.

Now dressed in a blue T and jeans, he gestured to my forehead and gave me a slight grin. Looking back to the mirror, I saw a few grey marks there and ran the towel over them until they had vanished.

"There", I gave the mirror a bright smile and let the towel fall into the sink. "Much better". I felt eyes piercing into mine and I gradually turned about to see Jason staring at me. He seemed flustered when I caught him and glanced down. I leaned against the sink and shuffled my feet nervously.

"I'm sorry", he apologized, breaking the silence. "I was just watching you smile".

My heart stopped. Jason. _The_ Jason. Was watching me smile? "Why?" I laughed.

He joined in before walking up to me so that we were only inches apart. My breathing grew heavy and I wondered what he would do next. He took my chin and lifted it to face him. "You have a beautiful smile. Hasn't anyone ever told you?"

I bit my lip in a coy expression. "I guess I've heard it a few times"

He held my gaze. "Do you wear contacts?"

"No". I shook my head. "My eyes are one hundred percent natural violet".

He laughed softly and ran his fingers through my hair. "I love your eyes", he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you", I managed to respond, hoping that he didn't notice the slight tremor building in my hand. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Oh, I never got to thank you for helping me today"

"It's alright", he grinned, apparently pleased that I remembered.

"I'm sorry if you got caught"

"Don't be". He ran a hand tenderly across my cheek. "I'm glad I did it. I mean, she wasn't being fair to you at all".

I nodded. "True"

"But don't get me wrong. It's not like I do that sort of thing all the time. It's just, sometimes you get tired of being the nice guy, you know?"

An amethyst flame ignited in my eyes. "I know exactly what you mean". Just when I thought he couldn't get anymore perfect… Then, trying not to seem desperate, I reached for my costume bag and started towards the door. We walked side by side until we reached the exit.

"Cassandra?"

"Hm?"

"Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?"

I groaned inwardly. Any other day would have been perfect but I wasn't willing to abandon my family.

"Yeah", I admitted desolately. "Our family gets together every Thanksgiving for dinner"

"Oh", he muttered.

"Why?" I asked. "Don't you do anything for Thanksgiving?"

"Nah". He scratched at his white- blonde bangs and shrugged like most guys did when discussing a sensitive subject. "Not since my mom died. My dad just sits around all day and stares into space when the holidays come around. I guess he really misses her. We all do".

My eyes flooded with sympathy and before I could stop myself, I walked over and threw my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry".

"It's okay". He breathed into my hair. It obviously wasn't. I frowned as there was nothing I could do when an idea suddenly popped into my head. A wide smile broadened over my face and he seemed confused.

"What are you so happy about?"

I took his hand in mine, no longer trembling. "Why don't you spend Thanksgiving over my house? You can invite your father too"

"I don't know…"

"It's no problem", I prompted him. "I'm making dinner".

A smile finally cracked across his lips. "Can you cook?"

I tilted my head. "Would I be making dinner if I couldn't?"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Well, I guess we'll see, won't we?"

I joined in the laughter as we started towards the drama studio. Mr. Web's exasperated cries reverberated from the area, but they didn't bother me. Nothing could. My life was going perfect and Jason Blain was spending Thanksgiving at _my_ house. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Hola! I made up Cassandra's eye color! Couldn't find it O.o**

**REVIEW CORNER-**

Everto Angelus- Your fic didn't suck. You just never finished it lol I'll try to do a decent Cassandra fic but I aint promising nothing

**AngelofDarkness1566- Glad you like it so far.**

Elephantsrocmysox- Yeah she was a good girl. Do you remember in Stantons book when he thought that? I wouldn't make this stuff up lol If he hadn't given clues to her background I would hate her too lol


	3. Confessions of a Teenage Scholar II

_November 27, 2002_

_Thursday_

_Mood- Anxious_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'M SO EXCITED! _

_And that's just an understatement. I haven't been able to sit still all day. I cleaned the house, made the Turkey and dressing, and I haven't baked so many apple pies in years. I'm even pacing as I write this. I'm not being too desperate, am I? I mean, it's not as if I jump at every-_


	4. Chapter II

When the doorbell rang, I immediately abandoned the entry and tossed the book onto my dark oak dresser, followed by the black ballpoint pen I was writing with. It hit the wall instead, probably marking the lavender paint, but I didn't care. I started towards the door, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide the huge smile on my face. That is until I caught my reflection in my vanity mirror. I bit back a scream. I had spent so much time daydreaming that I hadn't even bothered to change out of the jogging pants and T- shirt I was wearing, complete with cooking oil, Windex and other less desirable liquids…

"Cassandra!" A small squeaky voice cried from the bottom of the stairs. "Your boyfriend's here!"

A scowl twisted my features accompanied by a scarlet red blush. "Krissy!" I scolded my five-year-old sister. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Shoving the closet doors open, I rummaged frantically until I came across a teal halter-top and a blue tier skirt.

"She really likes you", Krissy told Jason. "You should read her diary sometime".

I moaned in embarrassment. "Mooom!"

"Krissy, stop!"

My sister's giggles slowly died down and I knew that everything would be fine. For the moment…

I kicked off the jogging pants and pulled the T- shirt from over my head. Then, shoving them both under my bed, I stepped into the tier skirt, pulled it up, and clasped it in the back. The soft material fell gently over my waist and a smile curved along my lips when I looked in the mirror. Now for the next step…

The teal halter easily fit around my midriff. I lifted the straps and tied them behind my neck. My nails were already polished a shimmering silver from the day before. The only thing left to worry about was hair and make up. I winced. Krissy had started up again downstairs.

"She didn't mean to be late. She's just real nervous", the girl went on and on. "See, she's never been on a _real_ date before".

I froze and let myself sink to the carpet.

He was _not_ supposed to know that.

Too humiliated to yell downstairs at my sister, I glanced up at the mirror to see the face that I never wanted to show in public again. I thought of Jason telling all of his friends and groaned.

"Cassandra". My mother's voice called from outside of my room.

I didn't answer.

"Cassandra?" It came again, this time more concerned.

I frowned and bit my bottom lip. I couldn't ignore my mother. No matter what Krissy did to me. Reluctantly, I rose from my spot on the rug and flung the door open, a fake smile plastered over my lips.

"Hi mom".

The woman laughed and shook her head, auburn curls bouncing playfully at the sides of her heart shaped face. A nostalgic grin formed as I remembered the days when I would intertwine my tiny fingers within her hair. It never failed to amuse me that there could be anything so beautiful. My hands found my own soft curls. The texture was hers, but the rich, dark color was my father's.

"Cassandra?" my mother's soft, knowing voice brought me back to reality.

"Hm?" The fake grin was less difficult to maintain now.

"Don't try to trick me. I've raised you for sixteen years. I know when something's bothering you".

My smile sank right back down.

"Cassy…"

I gave a weak grin and let her wrap her arms around me. She was the only one who could call me that. Leaning her head against mine, she led me across the room and pulled out a chair from my vanity. "Sit down"

I did.

"Now tell me what's wrong".

I smirked. "Why don't you ask your daughter?"

She returned the smirk. "I am".

"The evil one".

She laughed. "I made _your sister _go to her room".

I crossed my arms. Well, it was about time. At least she wouldn't be bothering Jason anymore.

"She was only trying to help. You know that".

I scoffed. Yeah. If by help, she meant embarrassing me to death.

"She's only five, Cassandra".

Defiance still clouded my eyes, but I could feel my resolve slowly weakening. "I know, but…"

"Why do you think she always follows you around? You're her role model".

Something inside of me brightened and I beamed with pride. "How do you know?"

She picked up a comb and ran it through my dark tresses, a sly smirk playing on her lips.

"You should read _her_ diary sometime".

"Mom!" I shoved her playfully and laughed as she put the comb down and joined in. My laughter suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"Have you read mine too?"

"You have one?" she asked, lining my lips with gloss.

"You know I do".

She smiled. "No, Cassy. I don't have to read your diary. I know I can trust you".

What should have been heartfelt emotion at a strong family bond came as cruel disappointment. My mother seemed to sense this and we both remained silent for the rest of our time together.

* * *

* * *

The dining room lights shown brightly over the glass dinner table, an array of fresh aromas simmering from the dishes on the counter.

"This is delicious!" Mr. Blain raved for the hundredth time over my cooking. I just smiled and stifled a giggle as Jason mouthed "Sorry", embarrassed by his father.

"It isn't that great" my fourteen- year- old cousin from hell sneered at me from his side. "Maybe you should have let your mom cook".

"Alana!" My grandmother scolded her from across the table. "Don't start up again. Do you have to do this every time we come to visit?"

"No, that's alright, mom", my father smirked from the other end of the table. "I have a better idea, Alana. Why don't you whip something up this Christmas?"

The whole room- with the exception of Alana- fell into bouts of laughter. She didn't retaliate. She couldn't. Everyone knew that Alana couldn't get pass pouring a bowl of cereal, if that. My father winked at me, a sparkle in his hazel eyes and I winked back.

Alana just shrugged and scooted her seat closer to Jason's. This sent a fiery rage rushing through my veins. She'd been hitting on him all day, but as usual, I decided not to say anything. After all, he wasn't interested in her. At least I didn't think so…

"So Cassandra!" my grandfather smiled at me. "You've finally gotten over your fear of boys".

I felt my body tense and the grin curved right back across Alana's lips.

"Er… since when was I afraid of-"

"You remember". They insisted.

"No, I don't". I laughed nervously and picked up an apple pie. "Anyone for dessert?"

They ignored me.

"Remember the junior high dance?" Alana laughed deviously. "When Aaron Jackson tried to kiss you and you-"

"That was seventh grade!" I snapped, cutting her off. "Get over it. It's not funny anymore".

"He was this close to her". Alana went on, scooting so close to Jason that they were less than an inch apart. "And she just freaked out".

"Alana…" My grandmother finally sensed my discomfort.

"She probably hasn't even had her first kiss yet".

I trembled in anger and shame, trying my best to ignore the sympathetic frown I was getting from Jason.

"And if you try, she'll probably freak out again".

"Alana!" I heard my father's stern tone over the raging voices in my head. And they were all saying the same thing.

_One._

"You might as well give up"

_Two._

She shook her head in feigned compassion for him. "Dating Cassandra is like dating a nun".

_Three._

Something inside me exploded. "Better a nun than a filthy skank like you".

Alana's eyes widened along with everyone else's at the table. "Wh- what?"

"Don't play stupid, Alana". I had no intention of stopping. "Why don't you tell the family what you do on your spare time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, I think you do". My mind scanned through the various stories she'd told me, so sure that they'd stay a secret. After all, Cassandra wouldn't tell a soul.

_Bullshit._

"Remember that time in sixth grade when-"

"Stop!" She rose, slamming her palms down on the table.

"When you and Brandon Hayes-"

"No!" Alana's scared eyes had ventured towards her grandparents. They were her only close family and if they tossed her out on the streets, she'd have no where else to go.

"You're right. I have a better one", I beamed, taking pride in my revenge. "Remember your eighth grade sleepover when grandma _told_ you not to invite guys?"

"Cassandra, please!" she stared at me, tears in her eyes. "You promised!"

I tried to feel remorse. I really did. But years of teasing and ridicule made it less than easy. "Not to mention just last year in church-"

"Cassandra!" My father, recovering from his awe at my outburst, stood from the table. "That's enough! You can stop now".

I scoffed. "You can kiss my a-"

I stopped in mid- sentence and waited for the day dream to fade away. It had to be a day dream. Of course it was. There was no way I could tell my father something like that. There was no way I could get away with it…

I shut my eyes tight.

_I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming._

I opened my eyes, hoping to see the dinner table as it was before. My grandparents laughing jovially, my father winking and making sarcastic remarks, Mr. Blain stuffing his face, and his son giving me silent apologies, that embarrassed grin stretched over his lips. I even wished for Alana's teasing smirk. Instead, I was greeted with the same horrified expressions. Mr. Blain had looked up from his meal to stare at me. The disappointment in my grandparent's eyes was unbearable. My father looked as if he couldn't decide whether to be angry or just dumbfounded. Alana was weeping now and Jason sat at her side comforting her. _He_ was comforting _her_. I snapped my head away and tried to clear the image of his arms around her, holding her. Words finally found their way through my dry throat and I uttered the only few I could manage at the moment.

"I… I didn't mean… I'm really-"

"Cassandra?" My mother stood with Krissy at the kitchen door, a warm smile on her lips. A few grocery bags lay at her side. She glanced around and her features clenched with worry. "What'd I miss?"

With that said, I shoved my chair to the side, dodged past my mother, and out of the kitchen. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I raced up the stairs and towards my room. I thought of going back, but then I'd have to face my parents again. Plus, _she'd_ see me crying. I shook my head and wiped a few tears away. No. I wouldn't give her that pleasure.

A knock came at the door.

"Mom, I really don't feel like talking right-" I gasped as Jason stepped into the room, his aqua eyes tired and distressed.

I buried my face in the pillow. "I'm sorry if I upset your girlfriend. You can go now".

He didn't. Instead he sat beside me on the blue, satin covers and ran his fingers through my hair. I breathed in the scent of his cologne and considered coming out.

Nah…

He chuckled a little and I wondered what could possibly be funny. "She's not my type. I just felt kind of bad for her. I didn't have the heart to push her away".

Alana's sobs evaporated from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. She was going to milk this for all it was worth…

He shook his head. "She'll change. She's probably just going through a rough time".

"Yeah", I groaned, my voice muffled by the pillow. "A _really_ hard time".

He laughed some more at my sarcastic attitude. "She doesn't have it all together like you".

This time it was my turn to laugh. I rose from the pillow, a "you-can't-be-serious" look on my face. "You actually think I have it together?" I shook my head and walked across the room to the vanity seat where I rested my chin on my palms and stared at the worn-out girl in the mirror. I definitely didn't have it all together…

"Come on, Cassandra" I felt his hands on the back of the chair and looked up to see him watching me from the mirror. "I finally got you out of the pillow. Don't walk away now".

A slow half- smile slipped onto my face. Then I remembered something. "I'm so sorry we ruined your Thanksgiving. It probably would have been better if you'd stayed at home".

"Believe me, it wouldn't". He frowned bitterly. "And don't beat yourself up. If I had a cousin like that, I'd probably go off too".

We both laughed for a while.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked, worriedly.

"I think her grandparents were more shocked at you than anything._ She'll_ be fine".

"Thanks", I gave him a cynical smirk. "That really cheers me up".

"Hey, they can't stay mad at you forever" He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Remember what I told you yesterday?"

_Starting from 'A' or 'Z'?_ I'd only gone over the conversation in my head about fifty times...

"You have a beautiful smile". He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Try not to waste it?"

I forced a smile and looked up at him.

"Jason!" Mr. Blain's voice traveled upstairs. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" he called down. "But first…"

He took my hand and gently pulled me up to face him, guiding me closer and closer. When we were finally about an inch apart, he pressed his lips against mine, soft and warm. My arms found my way around his neck and I was on cloud nine for the next few moments. He finally pulled away and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Call me tomorrow". He walked across the room and disappeared with a wave. I heard him and his father thanking my parents and finally the door slamming. Eventually, the other guests departed and I could hear my father's heavy footsteps treading up the stairs. He had come to lecture me no doubt, but I wasn't worried. I had told Alana off for the first time in my life, kissed Jason Blain, and I was smiling.

And this time, it was for real.

* * *

I tried... Tell me what you thinkof it.

Everto Angelus- Um...sure...

lovetoread- Hey Samone. You finally reviewed a story lol I know we havent talked in a while. If you ever read this, tell me whats up.

elephantsroxmysox- Thanks for congratulating me. Glad you liked the chapter.

Allylc- Thank you much!

Allie- Thank you and yeah Kelly is a follower andapprentice to Stanton.

blondie91- Thanx!

Nymbis of Underworld- I KNOW! They are SO underrated.

Lunarnightlight10- Yup yup


	5. Confessions of a Teenage Scholar III

_November 28, 2002_

_Friday_

_Mood- Excited!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what?!_ _I finally had my first kiss! And it wasn't just with anyone. I kissed Jason Blain. THE Jason Blain. I was so sure that Alana would steal him from me just like she did my last two potential boyfriends, but he's different, Diary. He's sweet and understanding. Not to mention breath-taking. And he loves it when I smile. _

_Maybe he's the one. _

_I can't stop laughing. My mom says I'm acting like I'm in the sixth grade again. I hope I don't come off too desperate to him. Especially tonight at Planet Bang. He asked me in school today if I could meet him there and I can't wait. Finally, things are looking up. _

_I can't believe I thought that life was boring. Anymore excitement and I think I'll explode._

**The next chapter is being typed now.**


	6. Chapter III Part I

Planet Bang was the talk of the Crestwood High and after one step inside, I finally realized what all the buzz was about. It was definitely bigger than any of the clubs I'd ever seen and they had even hired a live band tonight. Strobe lights scanned over masses of dancing teenagers, some of which I knew from school. There was only one thing missing.

"Jas." I turned to a whooping Jasmine, her hips swaying seductively from side to side as a senior named Chris wrapped his arms around her waist. Poor Chris had been lusting after Jasmine for the last two months, and she was too busy trying to get Jason's attention to notice. But ever since I'd told her about Thanksgiving night, she'd considered him taken and moved on to other boys. Despite her academic record and obsession with the opposite sex, she was still a good friend. "Jas!"

"What?" Jasmine frowned and crossed her caramel arms over a glittery, black halter top.

I played with my dark curls nervously. "Do you think he's-", I started for the twentieth time.

"Yes, Cas," Jasmine interrupted, impatiently. "He's coming. He wouldn't stand you up like this."

Chris laughed and shook his head, blonde curls falling over his eyes. "Is that why you're so worried? Come on, Cassandra! You're acting even more uptight than usual."

I frowned. Was I usually uptight before? I hadn't noticed...

"And forget about it. I talked to Jason before I got here. He's probably just having car trouble or something."

I nodded. "You're probably right." As a matter of fact, I was sure of it. It wasn't so much that I worried he wouldn't come. I just couldn't stand to wait any longer. I could almost feel my hormones raging, excruciating, yet wickedly delightful. Lifting my arms up over my head, I started to sway my hips slowly from side to side, captivated by the music.

"That's it!" Jasmine laughed as she slipped her arms back around Chris's neck. "Shake it, girl!"

And I did. I danced with an extra from our play and then a small group of girls from the volleyball team. By the time I was done "shaking it, I was exhausted. As I started away from the dance floor, I caught my reflection in the double entrance doors. My long dark hair had fallen over my face giving me an ungroomed, yet attractively wild look. My silver hoop earrings and necklace matched perfectly with a crimson tube top, a small black belt strapped around the middle. I wore black sandals with two inch heels and regardless of the times I'd almost fell on my face that night, I didn't regret it. My denim mini had begun to crawl up my legs, not too short, but definitely not too long. And then there were those violet eyes he loved so much... I smiled confidently at the girl in the window. Jasmine was right. _I_ wasn't the one who should have been nervous tonight.

"Cassandra?"

I gasped as someone touched my shoulder and every drop of that confidence flooded away when I realized who was standing behind me.

"Jason?" I asked, turning around. I had to force myself not to open my mouth wide and howl like the wolves in those cartoons that I watched as a child. If there was a true meaning for visual perfection, this had to be it.

_Calm down_, I told myself. _You don't even really know him._

_Who cares what he likes to read?_ Another voice came from the back of my head. _Get him alone the first chance you get._

A small giggle bubbled from my throat. Good thing he wasn't a mind reader... Then again, that voice had sounded pretty foreign, yet oddly familiar...

"What's so funny?" he asked, sliding his arms around my waist.

"Nothing." I smiled as I took in the soapy scent of his blue Abercrombie T. Why couldn't all guys smell this good?

I shoved him playfully. "And where have you _been_?" I put on my dramatic face. "I waited forever for you!"

He chuckled softly, his aqua blue eyes filling with mirth. I loved his laugh. Like a child's when they have their first Christmas or carnival ride. Refreshing and genuine.

"I'm sorry." He pouted, purposefully nodding down so that his silvery blonde hair fell over his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

_With a face like that, do I have a choice_? "We'll see." I teased, leading him to the dance floor. I felt completely rejuvenated now. I spotted Jasmine giving me a thumbs up among the sea of faces. After returning the favor, I wrapped my arms around Jason's neck and started to sway to the beat. We danced longer and laughed harder (at ourselves) than anyone else on the dance floor. He was no longer "Mr. Popularity" and I was no longer "Little Miss Goody Two Shoes". We were Jason and Cassandra. And we were having one hell of a ball.

After a few timeless moments, another song started to play, the tempo a bit slower than the last. I started to catch the beat, when Jason pulled me closer.

"Cassandra?" he breathed against my ear.

"Yes?" My heart started racing, and I hoped he couldn't see the blush that was spreading over my cheeks.

"Are you..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever..."

I swallowed hard. _Please don't say what I think you're about to say. Please don't ruin this moment. Please don't ruin this moment. Please!_

"Slow danced?"

I looked up at him, completely caught off guard. "Hm?"

"Have you ever slow danced?" he asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Um... not since eighth grade." I admitted. Right before Alana stole my partner...

He laughed. "Well, that's more than I can say. I usually skip proms, homecomings, and stuff like that. But it is my senior year and this time I don't want to miss it, you know?"

I nodded in understanding, wondering where he was going with this.

"So will you teach me?"

"Of course." I smiled, leaning into him. "When?"

He laughed. "_When_?" He pulled me closer. "How about now?"

I bit my bottom lip and glanced around. Everyone else was moving and thrashing wildly to the beat. How would they look slow dancing in the center of all of this? "I think-"

"I think," He put a hand to my lips. "That you worry too much about what _other_ people think."

I felt a smile coming on. "You may have me there." I took his arms and placed them around my waist. "Just follow my lead," I told him. It felt good to say. I slipped my arms around his neck and before we knew it, we were swaying gently over the dance floor and I was in soapy heaven.

A lot of the crowd had started to part just to watch us and I began to think that Jason had only wanted a chance to hold me because he was damn good for a beginner. Tricky, yes, but he got points for being romantic. Some jealous girls and a few jerks jeered at us from the side, but I didn't really notice as I closed my eyes and laid against his chest. I still couldn't believe this was happening and more importantly, it was happening to me.

After a while we stopped dancing and he led me away from the dance floor and toward the concession stand.

"Thirsty?" he asked, wiping a strand of dark hair from my eyes. I started to reply 'no', when I realized just how dry my throat was.

"Just a little." I smiled.

"Coke?"

"Did you know that they use Coke to clean out car engines?"

"Pepsi then"

"Pepsi's fine."

He shook his head in amusement and walked off toward the counter.

Unable to erase the smile from my lips, I started to scan the crowd for Jasmine to tell her everything that had happened. Even though, she had probably seen most of it herself...

"There you are!" I heard a familiar, yet mischievous voice behind me. It could have been none other than...

"Kelly!" I waved as she walked towards me in a see through top over a black push up bra and a black micro mini skirt. "I'm sorry! I forgot to look for you!"

"That's alright," Kelly sneered. "You had good reason." She motioned toward Jason at the concession stand.

I blushed a little. That's when something occurred to me. "Guess I won't be needing your friend's help then." I didn't think anyone could replace Jason.

"But on the contrary," Kelly gave me an almost evil grin and I had to keep from flinching. "I brought him here anyway." She winked. "Just incase it doesn't work out with pretty boy."

I didn't know whether to offended or not, but one thing was for sure. I was getting nervous. I started to play with a few strands of hair like I always did when I became anxious. "N-no, tell him that's okay. He can go home now."

Kelly took her by the wrist. "Come on. Don't be shy. He really wants to meet you, Cassandra."

I gulped. What would Jason think?

"Don't worry about Jason." Kelly started to pull me towards the back of the club. "He'll be fine on his own. He's a big boy".

I tried to wrench away when I saw where we were going. I should have known not to trust Kelly or anyone associated with her... "I can't go back here!" I pulled harder. "This is where all the druggie losers hang out!"

Kelly seemed, for a split second, to take offense to this. All of the playfulness fell from her face but then, it just as quickly returned.

"Come on, Cassandra", she whispered, her sneer more malicious than usual. "Live a little."

She seemed to think that last remark was hilarious...

"I'm fine with the life I have, thank you!" I finally escaped and fell into something rocky hard.

"Now be honest, Cassandra" A taunting voice came from above me. Frightened, I turned around to see that I hadn't fell into anything, but rather s_omeone_. "We both know that isn't true."

* * *

**I REALLY want to finish this one. So that is why I am updating... I was re-reading it and not to be bigheaded, but I actually liked it. And I realized I hadn't updated in a year. I want to write like I did in the first chapters of this story and surprisingly, it's actually pretty hard to regain it. I'll just keep practicing. I just wish I didnt have to practice on my poor stories lol**


	7. Chapter III Part II

Okay. Yeah Not sure what to say about this one. Just, if it's screwy, it's because I was listening to **Hilary Duff's Play With Fire** the whole time I was writing it. Yeah, that's my excuse...

Anyhoo, it's a bit **HARD** trying to channel all these characters in their former forms. Especially Stanton. Especially when the books are about FOUR YARDS AWAY from me and I'm too lazy to pick one up and read it. But I do remember some things. I remember that he smoked, he was a wise guy (of course), and a **PERVERT**. Yes, you guhs. Stanton is a pervert. I just remembered everything I could about book 1 and TELL ME THAT'S NOT A PERVERT! _Ahem_. Anyhoo, I am very sleep now and think I will fall out and post this tommorrow. Goodnight.

* * *

_You can't always spot the Devil_, my mother once told me long ago, _because he has the beauty of a God_. _How else could he deceive and trick so many into doing his bidding? _

_But_, she'd laughed at my terrified expression and tapped me playfully on the nose, _you can always tell by the mysterious gleam in his eyes. Yellow. _

_Like a tiger_'s.

I flinched and took a few quick steps back from the boy I'd just collided with, unable to speak. He was _beautiful_. Dirty blonde tresses fell wildly down his neck and over his eyes. His face reminded me of those perfectly chiseled angels in the holiday shops, but there was nothing angelic about him. His black T-shirt fitted what seemed like the perfect body. A chain-like ring was tattooed around his upper right arm. His jeans were loose and baggy so, unfortunately, there was no telling there. My eyes trailed down to his hand where he was holding a lit cigarette and I immediately snapped out of my daze. Smoking was always a huge turn off for me. I gasped, realizing that I'd been giving him the once over for the past thirty seconds or so.

"Are you finished?" The words flowed lazily from his lips as he reached toward me. I couldn't hear any emotion in his tone. If anything, there was a hint of mischief. Yet, I let those long pale fingers close around my wrist.

"I- I'm sorry." I stammered, heat rising in my cheeks. "I have to get out of here. There's this guy waiting for me..."

He nodded as if this was common knowledge and moved in closer, leaning down so that his eyes peered directly into mine. "Then go."

That was the problem. I couldn't go anywhere. As if under a spell, my attentions were fixed on him and him only. Jason and the rest of Planet Bang seemed so far away. All I could see was his unruly blonde hair falling over those deep, dark sapphire eyes. I thought I saw something spark there, like a flame, and his strange hold on me suddenly broke.

Wrenching my arm from his grip, I started back the way I'd come, leaving them all stunned. Why had I agreed to meet Kelly here? Had I even _agreed_ to meet her at all?

"Hey there, pretty girl." I looked up to see a skinny guy with black spiky hair and what seemed like a million piercings leering down at me. I swallowed hard. This was turning out to be a _very_ rough night... I shoved pass him and spotted a wisp of silvery blonde hair in the crowd. My eyes lit up. "Jason?"

The boy turned around and I bit my lip.

_Oops. Wrong guy._ "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

He started to laugh, an empty, mirthless sound. "I know who you_ thought _I was." He ran one spindly finger down my shoulder and I trembled at the chill of it.

"Don't touch me!" I scowled, pushing him away. However, he was too strong and I ended up falling backwards into someone for the second time that night. Looking up, I grimaced to see the same spiky haired boy sneering down at me.

The two laughed harder and colder than before and I felt fear creeping into my chest. What if they tried something? The main crowd was too far away and too loud to pay any attention and everyone back here was either enjoying the show or too gone off whatever drugs they were on... I started to scan the room for Kelly. She wasn't the most trustworthy person in the world, but she'd stop them if she thought they were going too far... wouldn't she?

"What's the matter, princess?" The spiky haired one slipped his arms around my waist from behind. My nose crinkled at the foul odor on his breath.

"Let go!" I tried squirming and digging my fingernails into his skin, but it didn't seem to bother him. I grimaced in disgust. If anything, he seemed to enjoy the pain. The white blonde rounded on me from the front and I started to panic. "Kelly?!"

A hand took me by the shoulder and the two immediately backed away, malicious hunger still in their eyes.

_Jason_?

I spun around and groaned. _Wrong again_.

"I thought you had somewhere to be?" The same tall, dangerous blonde I had encountered earlier raised an eyebrow at me.

"I _do_." I glared up at him, still glancing warily at the other two. "Maybe if your friends would leave me alone-"

"Tymmie and Karyl."

My eyebrows wrinkled. "Hm?"

He pointed to the white blonde. "That's Tymmie. The other one is Karyl." He gave me a slight smirk. "Sorry. They can get a little crazy sometimes."

_A little?_

Tymmie snorted and whispered something to Karyl. They didn't look particularly sorry...

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?"

I stared at him as if I was about to take him up on the offer for a few seconds before rapidly shaking my head. He was entrancing, like watching the snow fall or gazing at a full moon.

"N-no," I turned away, more than impatient to get back to Jason. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." With that, I started to walk away as fast as I could manage in the opposite direction.

"Cassandra." He called from behind me. The word was barely a whisper, but there was an air of dominance that made me freeze in mid-step. I winced at the presence of him closing in behind me and bit my lip. Why couldn't I keep walking? That's what I usually did after run ins with guys who couldn't take a hint. Why was this time any different?

I jumped as the blonde waved a hand in front of my face.

"Anyone there?"

I winced. _He _was why.

"Um... I..."

"It's not safe to let your guard down back here." He leaned in closer. "You never know who you'll run into." Tymmie and Karyl snickered. "Or what."

Okay. This was enough of the bizarre for one day. "Look, I really have to-"

He took me gently by the hand and started to lead me towards the concession area. "Kelly told me that you needed my help with something."

I gasped. "_You're_ the vampire?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You were expecting a vampire?"

I laughed. "N-no! She just made it sound like you were _immortal_ or something..."

"Well," He gave me a dark smile. "Did you ever consider that I was?"

Yes, actually. "Of course not," I scratched at my dark curls nervously. "We were just joking..."

I frowned when he found the booth farthest away from the crowd and took a seat. He motioned across the table and waited for me to join him. I started to back away.

"Look," I tried to sound tough. "I'm already on a date and I've got someone waiting for-"

"He won't find us here." The boy took a puff from his cigarette.

I rung a strand of dark hair about my fingers nervously. "That's... not really the issue."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Sit down, Cassandra."

The rings around my fingers were getting tighter.

"I won't bite if that's what you're afraid of." He grinned widely, showing two rows of perfectly straight teeth. "No fangs."

I gave him a tiny smile, but I'm sure that it could have just as easily been interpreted as a grimace.

"You're going to cut off your circulation."

I looked down to see that my fingers were beet red and immediately pulled them out of my hair.

"Thanks for telling me." I mumbled, massaging at my throbbing fingers.

"Anytime." His usual smirk had spread even wider, and I figured he was laughing long and hard at me on the inside. "By the way," He held out his hand. "I'm Stanton."

I reached out to take it and upon impact, he yanked me into the booth.

"Hey!" I cried out in surprise as I fell against him, using his arms as support to keep me from sliding under the table. My eyes widened as I breathed in his scent. Jason wasn't the only guy who knew how to bathe in here... That's when I caught the strong smell of the cigarette. My head started to spin and I slid around to the other side of the booth.

"Something wrong?" He gave me a teasing grin as if to say he knew _exactly _what was bothering me.

I gave him an irritated look.

"I'd put it out if you'd talk to me."

"Six minutes."

"Ten."

"Whatever." I watched as he put the cigarette out and chucked it near the dance floor in mild distaste.

"You can't just do that-"

"Do what?" He stared innocently at me. About as innocent as he could manage anyway...

I dug my fingernails into the tabletop angrily. I was tired of people doing whatever they wanted just because they had money or social status... or looks.

"You can't do that just because you're..." I bit my tongue.

"Because I'm what?"

_Drop dead gorgeous._

"Nothing..."

He stared thoughtfully at me for a few moments before starting up again. "So Kelly told me about you."

My stomach lurched.

"She said that you were beautiful."

I blushed a little and started to fidget with a paper napkin.

"Obviously." He seemed to take joy in seeing me squirm. "A straight A student."

I nodded.

"You're at the top of your class."

Where was he going with this?

"Captain of the volleyball team?"

"Co-captain."

"The lead actress in the upcoming play."

I was starting to get restless.

"And a virgin."

I figured he was getting there.

"That," I started to rise from the table. "Is none of your business. I _have _a guy already."

Stanton gave a derisive laugh. "Well, he can't be much of a guy, can he?" He stood up to meet my eyes. "Maybe _there's_ your problem."

"I don't have a problem!" I shot back, inching out of my seat. "Kelly just _assumed _it was a problem. And plus, I already have Jason." I stormed away from the booth.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, falling into step beside me.

I clenched my fists. "You wouldn't let me-"

"Bullshit." he cut in. "You didn't have to sit down, Cassandra. I wasn't holding you hostage."

I swallowed hard. He did have a point there. But I didn't do it because I was actually interested. I just...

_You just what_?

I flinched. Okay, now I was hearing things. I had to get away from Stanton as quickly as possible.

"Face it, Cassandra." He reached for my hair and I batted his hand away. "He's too clean cut for you. And that wasn't what you were looking for was it?"

I quickened my pace, now practically running through the crowd. But no matter what, I couldn't seem to shake him. It was almost as if he was hiding in the depths of my shadow, waiting for me to lose speed so he could jump out and taunt me some more.

"He's," I paused to breathe. "Exactly what I was looking for." I fell against a wall and sank to my knees in an attempt to catch my breath. I felt his gaze on me and wondered how he had kept up or at least why he wasn't out of breath. I could usually outrun most guys and he didn't seem like the athletic type... "Jason respects me. He doesn't want to rush things and more importantly, he doesn't waste his time hanging out in the back of clubs getting high and waiting to pounce on the first innocent girl who comes along!"

Annoyance flickered through Stanton's eyes and promptly vanished. " I assure you," he sneered, a dark haze clouding his eyes. "You weren't the first."

I cringed. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Well, if you were mine," He grasped me by the arm and pulled me to my feet, his grip a bit more forceful than usual. "I wouldn't be wasting my time hanging in the back of clubs dancing with Kelly." He took my chin and turned my attentions toward two blondes. I gasped. Sure enough, there was Kelly pressed tightly against Jason, their bodies moving sensually together. His eyes were half closed, but Kelly's were wide open. She peered out into the jealous crowd of girls for a split second and our eyes met. Winking at me, she turned back to Jason and pressed her lips against his. Ignoring the gasps and cries from their audience, I spun around and walked away, trying to hide the tears brimming my eyes. I should have known that something like this would happen. Girls were lined up for him, and it wasn't as if we were official or anything... If I was gone for even a moment, he was bound to find someone else...

I reached a lonely corner between the bathrooms and an abandoned locker area and slumped down on one of the benches. Holding my knees to my chest, I buried my head in between and started to cry. Now what was I supposed to do?

A groan echoed from my throat when someone sat down beside me and I waited reluctantly for an "I told you so".

"You okay?"

I gave him a murderous look.

He laughed with more warmth than usual. "Sorry. Stupid question."

"It's been ten minutes." I buried my head again. "Your time is up."

A low chuckle came from his direction. "My time is never up."

I turned my head just enough to give him a strange look. "I'm not even going to _ask_ what you meant by that."

"Good." He folded his arms and leaned back against the lockers. "Because I wouldn't tell you if you did."

I sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes with the back of my hands. There was something mysterious about him and despite how dangerous it may have been, I had an insatiable curiosity to know more. "Why not?"

Amusement shone in his dark, blue eyes. "_That_." He started, in mock irritation. "Is none of your business."

I let a small giggle escape my lips. Now where had I heard that before? "You _were _being an asshole, you know."

His lips made a slight twitch as he gazed up at the ceiling, blonde wisps falling onto his eyes. "I was, wasn't I?"

"Mmhm." I nodded, staring at him expectantly. "_Well_?"

"What?"

"Don't you want to apologize?"

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

I shook my head, folded my arms, and leaned back to match his position. My eyes searched the ceiling. "So what are we looking for?"

He tilted his head and stared straight at me. "Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe." I challenged, regardless of the blush rising in my cheeks. I wasn't exactly sure why I felt the need to annoy him. Perhaps it was because he'd made the last half hour of my life extremely difficult. Perhaps it was because I'd just been indirectly dumped by Jason Blain. _The _Jason Blain. Or maybe I just liked watching him pout...

He gave an amused smile. "You're not like other girls are you, Cassandra?"

I blinked, caught completely off guard. What was _that _supposed to mean?

"I mean," He reached out to run his fingers through my hair and I was too engaged in his response to do anything about it. "You're so innocent. It's adorable."

I drew a deep breath. "I... I've done... stuff-"

"Like what?" he smirked. "Getting to class five seconds late? Yeah, that was _so _bad, Cassandra."

A lump started to tighten in the pit of my stomach. I wouldn't let him get to me. I _wouldn't_.

"Throwing that paper in the trash instead of the recycle bin the other day? _That_ was awful." He moved in closer. "Your parents would be _so_ disappointed."

I gasped. How could he know that? Did he guess? There was only so much that Kelly could tell him...

"Going off on your teacher last week?"

My eyes widened.

"Oh wait," He crept closer. "You imagined that, didn't you?"

I let out a cry of disbelief. There was no way he could know that unless... I tried to move back, but I was met with rock solid brick wall. So that's why he'd been closing in on me...

"Taking the last Oreo when your mother specifically _told _you they weren't yours?" He caught me by the shoulders before I could try to escape and turned me to face him. "Oooh." I winced as he whispered against my cheek. "Naughty girl."

"Stop it!" I shrieked.

"Of course, you _did _break down and apologize later."

I shrank as far as I could into the wall, hating that mischievous, hungry glare in his eyes. As if he wanted to devour my soul. And that eerie yellow glow...

Like the devil's.

"Shhhh..." He put a finger to my lips to silence the chorus of whimpers that had arisen in my throat. "I'm not going to hurt you." I felt a sudden gloom, like waves of darkness crashing over me. His fingers caressed the bare skin on my thigh and my lips parted in a silent protest.

_I know you, Cassandra_. Planet Bang seemed to melt and give away to darkness. _I know your wants and needs. Your desires_. A stream of secret fantasies began to play before me. Dreams of winning the volleyball championship and starring on Broadway. Dreams of seeing France, Egypt, and dozens of other faraway places. Dreams of going wild at a rave and sneaking away to meet Jason... More intense dreams of Jason..._ I can give you that if you open your soul to the Atrox._

_The Atrox? _I inquired, from somewhere in the back of my subconscious mind.

_Do you want it?_ Stanton's voice broke through my thoughts. I felt his fingers creeping slowly up my leg, slow and deliberately, like a spider.

_No_! I tried to shake my head, as my motor skills seemed to have failed me, but all I got was a slight twitch. The darkness smothered me now. I was starting to forget everything. My family. My friends. My team. The drama club. Jason...

_Jason? Jason dumped me. For Kelly_.

Like a mirror, my dreams shattered to pieces. Pain and sorrow clouded my chest and I felt as if it would burst open from the trauma. Tears started to gather in my eyes and I didn't have the strength to wipe them away as they trickled down my cheeks.

_You will obey the Atrox now._ Stanton's voice called again.

_The Atrox..._

_You live only to serve the Atrox._

_Of course..._

I descended further into the dark haze, unable to see. Hear. Feel. I didn't think that things would ever be the same. That I'd ever feel happiness again.

"_Cassandra!" A woman appeared, her auburn curls falling messily down her back. She had a tired look in her eyes. "Don't forget your sweater!"_

"_Yes, mom." _An annoyed voice called back. A familiar voice. My voice.

"_Remember to be back by eleven!" the woman called again. "We're going out tonight and I don't want to leave Krissy here alone!"_

"_I know, mom. I'll remember!" The girl waved goodbye._

"_I know you will." My mother smiled and the door closed, shutting her out of the picture_.

_Mom?_

I tried to hold on to her memory, but something was prying it from my grasp, attempting to force it back into the depths of my subconscious.

_Mom_?!

I struggled harder to keep her with me. She was all I had at this point. Another wave of sorrow crashed over me and her clothing started to fade out. Her facial features weren't as keen as they'd been before and that auburn hair that I used to love so much started to discolor. Her deep violet eyes stared pleadingly at me as if begging me not to forget them. I concentrated hard, trying to etch their memory into my mind.

"_You have beautiful eyes."_

"_One hundred percent natural violet!"_

"_Violet. Just like my mothers."_

The last line echoed throughout my head.

_Mom?_

Another wave of darkness. The violet had started to turn into a darkish gray.

_Mom!_

The last bit of violet vanished.

"MOM!" I cried out, my throat searing from dryness and pain. Like a painting, colors began to fall into place and objects started to come into focus. The music exploded in my ears full blast and I once again felt the hard brick pressing against my back. I looked up to see Stanton staring at me in astonishment.

"Cassandra-"

Giving a cry of rage, I slapped him across the jaw before pulling myself off of the bench and limping out into the crowd. The mob of kids parted as I came through, each of them giving me terrified looks.

Blinking, I reached up to touch my face. Tear stains had soaked each of my cheeks and from the feel of them, I was probably scarlet red as well. My mascara had run everywhere and my eyes were swollen and puffy. I looked down to see that my tube top was pulled down nearly enough to reveal too much information and my mini was still hiked up from when Stanton had...

I stood, dumbfounded. I wasn't exactly sure _what_ he had done.

"Cassandra!" I heard a familiar voice and turned toward it. Jason was running at me, a look of deep concern in his eyes. "What happened to you?!"

I took a few wary steps back and stumbled to the ground. Wasn't I supposed to be angry at him for some reason?

"Come on!" Another familiar voice called. "Get her in my car! I'll take her home!"

I looked up to see Jasmine staring down at me, her expression terrified.

"I-I..." I stammered, reaching for her. "I have to get home. Krissy-"

"Shhhhh." I felt Jason's strong arms close around my waist, and slowly, I slipped back into the darkness from which I'd tried so hard to escape.

* * *

Authors Note Two:

Kay. **KEEP IN MIND**, that I haven't written anything dramatic in a LONG. TIME. For about a year now, it's been all Elimidates, gay followers, and Ronald McDonald's. So this was a big change for me. Tell meh what you think!


	8. Confessions of a Teenage Scholar IV

_November 30, 2002_

_Sunday_

_Mood- Confused_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't sleep anymore. The nightmares just keep getting worse. They start out normal. I think I was in a classroom once and then at home. I don't really remember. There've been too many of them and they all sort of mesh together after awhile. _

_They start out normal. But then everything gets dark. Really dark to the point where I can hardly see anything. And I know it seems crazy but I feel like it's chasing me. The darkness I mean. I try to run from it but it spreads too fast and it always ends up swallowing me. It plugs my ears, mouth, and nose. It smothers me until I can't breathe anymore._

_And then I wake up._

_The doctors keep telling me that it's okay, but I have this weird feeling that it isn't. That these white walls and their soothing whispers are just preludes to another shadowy nightmare. The darkness has disappeared, but its presence hasn't. If that makes any sense. I can still feel it. I can still hear it, taste it, smell it. _

_My fingers are shaking now. I'm afraid of my own shadow. I had to beg the nurse to leave the light on. I have to keep scratching myself to stay awake. I want to scream._

_I can't scream though. If I scream they'll drug me again. And then I'll fall asleep. I can't fall asleep anymore. I'll go crazy. I'll go crazy if I fall asleep again. I'll go crazy. I have to calm down. I have to calm down. _

_Calm down. _

_Calm down._

_My parents and Krissy left a little while ago. Jasmine is still sleep on the cot. She basically forced her way past the doctors. I'm glad she did. I don't want to be alone. _

_They say I've been sleep for over twenty four hours now. They say I kept waking up kicking and screaming and I had to be sedated. It's 7 in the morning now. Sunday morning. I hope I can make it to school tomorrow._

_But I'm so tired. I've been sleep for over 24 hours and I still feel drained and lifeless. I can hardly remember what happened before this. My head hurts when I try. I remember laughing and dancing with Jason, but after that the memories just seem to run into each other and blend like a watercolor painting. Sometimes I feel angry or scared, but I don't know why. I have no memory to link it to. I have faint memories of talking to Kelly. Of the stale scent of smoke. Of him. I see him sometimes. Not all of him. Just his eyes. Their deep blue etched itself into my mind. They peer out at me from the shadow and when it finally moves to engulf me, they seem to glow a shade of gold. If only just for a second. And just for a second, I want him. I want to know what darkness has jaded that deep sapphire. What magic lies behind that golden spark. Something draws me to him. But whatever it is, it's dangerous._

_I don't know exactly what happened that night. When Jasmine told the police that she'd seen me last with him, they said he'd probably given me some kind of drug and I was just on a really bad trip. _

_To be honest, I don't think it was drugs at all, but I'd take that alternative any day rather than believe what my mind is trying to tell me. He never gave me any drugs. But he did do something. He hypnotized me. He put shadows inside my head and now days later, I'm still dreaming about them. Drugs don't do that._

_I might have been tempted to believe it if the doctors had found anything in my bloodstream. But they didn't._

_I haven't told anyone yet. Not even my mother. They'd all think I was crazy. _

_And frankly, I don't think they'd be too far off._

_Yours truly,_

_Cassandra Pierce_


	9. Chapter IV

_November 30, 2002_

I gazed up for the first time to notice the beginnings of sunlight piercing through the heavily draped hospital windows. It was more than welcome. Pushing back the thin cotton sheets, I lifted myself off of the bed and onto the cold white floor tiles, nearly stumbling into a nearby cabinet. My legs felt awkward and wobbly like noodles. I caught my reflection in a mirror over a large silver basin to see that the rest of me wasn't doing so hot either. Someone had tried to wrestle my hair back into a navy blue scrunchie, but after hours of tossing and turning, more than half of the curls had pulled loose. I saw that my skin was as pale as I'd ever seen it and suddenly realized how cold I felt. My eyes' deep violet seemed faded and dark circles had formed under them. I wore a plain, large white T shirt that ended at mid-thigh.

"Need some help?" A small, groggy voice asked and I turned in its direction.

Jasmine was staring up at me from the cot, a tired but comforting smile on her lips. She sat up and yawned, pulling a few stray braids from her eyes. She lifted her arms and stretched, obviously uncomfortable from the combination of the hard cot and sleeping in her low riding Levis all night.

I smiled back. Sometimes I didn't realize how good I had it. "I was just trying to pull back the curtains." I suddenly felt guilty. I didn't ever remember her leaving but once: the day before to get a change of clothes. The thought of being alone scared me but I couldn't let her drop everything just because I'd had a few nightmares. "I think I can get it. Why don't you go home and relax? Take a hot bath or something-"

"Do I smell _that _bad?" she teased, sticking her tongue out and making a face. "I used to skip baths all the time when we were little-"

"No!" I laughed, a little color slipping back into my face. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just-"

"Shhh."

"But-"

"Sit down." She gave me a light shove toward the bed and my weak limbs obeyed.

"Jas-"

"Cassandra!" She let out an exasperated sigh and I took the hint. Jasmine hardly ever used my whole name unless it was important. She stared at me, her dark brown eyes serious. "Remember Christmas?"

A warm smile eased over my lips and I nodded. I remembered Christmas. This particular Christmas had occurred almost eight years ago, a year after Jasmine had been enrolled in my third grade class. It was a week before the holiday and that Friday, she hadn't shown up for school. As soon as class was over, I took my bike to her house. I thought that maybe she was sick with a cold or she'd just wormed her way out of going. When her older brother came to the door, he told me that she had been in a car accident that morning. She'd been hit on the way to school and rushed to the hospital. I still remembered how my heart dropped upon hearing the news. How I suddenly felt horrible for joking, laughing, and playing in school while she laid bleeding in the streets. But what bothered me the most was knowing that she'd have to spend Christmas in the hospital. Jasmine loved Christmas. She spent the entire year talking about how every Christmas, her parents would take her and her brothers somewhere special. It would be a surprise. They would wake up in the earliest hours of the morning and drive there. They would play games, sing Christmas carols, and open presents. But Jasmine couldn't have any of that this year. I sat in bed every night before Christmas and thought of lonely Jasmine, sitting in her hospital bed unable to move while her brothers were out celebrating and I cried. I cried all through the night. I cried until my parents took me to the hospital that Christmas Eve. The nurses weren't too comfortable with babysitting me, but they were just as reluctant to let an eight year old girl spend Christmas alone. We stayed up all night talking, singing and eating the Christmas cookies my mother had made. We pretended to be sleep every time a nurse peeked into the room and then fell into a fit of giggles whenever they left. She used her good arm to throw candy canes and holiday Kisses at my Little Mermaid sleeping bag and when we ran out, we used leftover cookies. When she felt sad, I told her wacky stories that my father used to tell me whenever I scraped my knee or got hurt as a young child. I'd act them out using the measuring scale as my stage and she'd laugh and tell me how silly I was. That morning, I helped her open the presents that her parents had left for her along with one of my own. My mother had helped me make two beaded bracelets, one red and the other blue. She'd etched the Japanese symbol for friendship in one of the beads on each bracelet with a pocket knife. I'd let Jasmine choose the red one and I took the blue for myself. We still wore them til this day. Sure, they were a little tight, but it was worth it. She always joked that if we got too big, we could add extra beads.

"I remember." My smile widened at the memory and she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"You're my best friend." She pulled away, her hand still gripping mine. "You're like the white sister I never had."

I shook my head and laughed, tears egging their way into my eyes.

"Now let's get these curtains open." She walked across the room and pulled the thick, cream drapes apart. Sunlight flooded in. "Better?" she asked, her eyes squinted.

"Much." The sun warmed and filled me with some much need energy. Al though something still didn't feel quite right. Something flickered from my left and I turned to see nothing but a shadow that the basin cabinet made against the walls. A familiar panic started to rise in my chest.

"Cas?" Jasmine gripped my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I gripped my forehead. I wanted to tell her the truth. About him. About my dreams and what I thought I'd just seen. Yet, already I was trying to convince myself that it was nothing.

My best friend sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed, folding one leg underneath her. "You've been acting really..." She looked up at me as if asking for help.

"Weird?"

"Basically."

I just bit at my bottom lip and stared out of the window at the red bricks of a building across from us.

"When we got you here, you were screaming about how shadows and eyes were out to get you. All kinds of crazy shit. We couldn't get you to calm down." She stared at me, the concern clear in her eyes. "I thought maybe that guy had slipped something into your coke or something." She frowned. "Who was he, Cassandra?"

I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry. Did I even _have _an answer to that question? "His name was..." I trailed off, realizing that I'd forgotten it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I never got his name." I lied. "Just some guy who couldn't take a hint."

"You'd just met him?"

"Yeah." I answered, becoming irate.

She paused sensing my irritation. My eyebrows creased. What was wrong with me? I never got irritated this easily. Especially not at my best friend. I shook my head. Must be nerves.

"Did he..." she seemed uncomfortable with the next part. "... do anything to you?"

"No." I snapped before shaking my head rapidly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me-"

"It's okay." She assured me, propping two pillows up for me to lay down. "You're just tired."

I didn't move, unwilling to go back to sleep. I felt safer here in the light. "Jasmine?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Mmhm?"

"This is going to sound strange."

"Go on."

I took a deep breath and pressed on. We were best friends. Sisters. She had to believe me.

"I don't think he did anything to me." I started, my voice shaky. "Not like you mean. But-"

"Ms. Pierce?" I turned to the bright, cheery voice to see my nurse standing there, a large grin plastered over her plump, amiable face.

"Yes?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"You have a visitor."

Then before I could respond, Jason stepped into the room, his silvery, white blonde hair falling over concerned aqua eyes.

I gasped and as if by instinct, I pulled a pillow over my legs. I wondered if it was too late to take the blue scrunchie from my hair without looking too desperate. After all that had happened, I was still worried about how I looked for Jason Blain. Maybe I _was_ crazy.

"Hey." He waved from the doorway. "I'm back."

I raised an eyebrow. "You were here?"

I immediately wished I hadn't asked. He scratched at the back of his head, a flicker of disappointment and hurt in his eyes. "I guess I can understand after what happened Friday night."

Friday night? That's when it hit me. An image of Jason and Kelly pressed closely together, their lips molded together in a kiss. I let out a deep breath, my eyes dropping to the sheets. "I... um..."

"I can explain." He came closer. "Well, actually, I can't really put it into words but-"

"Sorry." Jasmine stood behind me sneering, her arms crossed. "She's allergic to bullshit."

"Jas."

"Don't-"

"Let me handle this."

She frowned.

"I can handle it." I begged her with my eyes.

She stared at me for a while before giving a small sigh and retrieving a scarlet Nike bag from the floor. "Alright." She started towards the door. "I think I'll go home and start on that bath you were talking about." She stopped to point at me, her eyes serious. "Handle that."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I will."

With that, she winked at me, gave one last warning glance at Jason and headed out of the door.

When she was gone, he let out a deep breath and it hung in the awkward air around us for a while. The familiar scent of him suddenly snuck up on me and I was tempted to get up and wrap my arms around him, but I fought temptation. Besides, I didn't know if my legs would carry and I'd look pretty silly falling on him. Instead, I willed my eyes to peer straight into his. "You said you were going to explain."

He nodded, finally closing the door on the nurse, whom up until that point had been eavesdropping.

"Keep him!" she mouthed at me from the doorway before he closed it completely.

He sat down on the cot, leaned forward, and folded his hands together over his legs. I took in his smell and the way his light brown T shirt fitted over his chest and suddenly hoped he had a damn good excuse.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but..." he took a deep breath. "I don't remember anything that happened with Kelly." He pulled anxiously at his fingers. "I remember her approaching me and after that everything is a daze."

I twisted a strand of hair nervously about my finger. His story _was_ crazy. A bad excuse at its worst. Yet, ironically, that was exactly how I'd felt that night. If I knew I wasn't lying, how could I refuse to believe him?

"When I snapped out of it, she was gone. Everyone told me what had happened and I felt horrible about it. I tried to find you." He grimaced and looked down in obvious self loathing. "But then you came out and..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry. If I'd been there, it never would have happened."

"It's not your fault!" I blurted out without thinking. "I should have been more careful. You don't have to feel bad about it."

He looked up, his eyes surprised as if he hadn't expected me to forgive him. I thought back to that night. Kelly's arms intertwined around his neck. Their bodies moving sensuously together. Her expression had been wild and sultry, but it was as if he hadn't really been there at all. His eyes were half-closed, his face expressionless. I stared into the fear in his eyes, a silent plea for forgiveness, and smiled. He was telling the truth. But I shivered at what the truth implied. Something had fazed both of us in one night. What could be so powerful?

"I believe you." I told him. "You don't have to feel bad anymore."

He stared at me peculiarly for a little while before suddenly falling back into fits of laughter. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. Had I said something wrong? Had he been lying the whole time? Was this some elaborate joke that I was the butt of?

"Wh-what's so funny?" I started, nervously.

"Cassandra," he breathed, his face red from laughter. "You're amazing."

I was failing to be amazed. "Why?"

He stood to sit on the bed beside me, his fingers trailing over my cheek. "Any other girl would have dumped me without a second thought." He smiled down at me. "I didn't expect you to listen."

I smiled back, relieved that none of my wayward speculations had proved to be true.

"I'm glad you did." he breathed into my uncombed hair, his hands drifting down my arm. He stopped midway. "You're cold." He whispered into my ear, his eyes concerned. Reaching down, he took my sheets and spread them around my shoulders. Then slipping his arms around me, he held me close, his chin nestling into my hair. I breathed in the scent of him, my hands pressed gently against the material of his brown shirt and I closed my eyes. The shadows seemed further away now and I didn't think they could reach me here in his arms.

"Cassandra?" he asked after a few blissful moments.

"Mmhm?" I smiled, my eyes still closed. He took my cheek and willed it upwards to face him.

"I never got a chance to tell you, but I had fun the other night."

"I did too." I could feel the heat rising in my face from being so close to him.

"I really like you." He swept a few strands of hair back from my eyes and I could feel my heart beat hasten. "Will you go out with me?"

I blinked. "You mean like on another date?"

"No." he laughed. "I mean like many other dates." He brushed his thumb over my cheek affectionately. "Cassandra, I want you to be my girlfriend."

I swallowed hard. "You mean... officially?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I could barely contain what had just burst in my chest. Every nerve, every fiber of my being was begging to explode with triumph. But instead I settled on tilting my head up and smiling. "I'd love to."

With that said, he leaned down to kiss me, his lips soft against mine. My arms found their way around his neck and I deepened the kiss, my lips slightly parted. I ran my fingers through that silvery blonde hair and I felt his in my own, the navy blue scrunchie falling to the mattress. I smirked inside. So I'd gotten rid of it after all.

"Ahem!" I heard a voice from the across the room and turned to see Kelly leaning against the doorway, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Am I interrupting something?"

A blend of anger, fear, and irritation passed through me. I turned to see Jason's reaction and it was identical to mine: mixed emotions, none of them very pleasant.

"Yes." Jason responded to her question, annoyance apparent in his tone.

"She knows she is." I sighed when something else suddenly took hold of me. Curiosity. Kelly would know who _he_ was and what _he'd_ done. She'd be willing to explain it. Or at least she might. "Kelly-"

"What did you do to me the other night?" Jason had stood up, his expression wary.

Kelly only raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She brushed her long dirty blonde hair back from her eyes and put a manicured hand to her hips.

"You hypnotized me!"

"Sorry." She shrugged, letting the other hand run seductively down the side of her denim micro mini. "I do that to guys."

He seemed taken back her boldness, but recovered quickly. "You know what I mean."

She frowned and looked past him to beam at me. "How you feeling, babe?"

I didn't return the smile. "I need to talk to you, Kelly."

Jason spun around. "You _know_ her?"

I shook my head. "She's just-"

"Cassandra and I go way back." She wrapped an arm around my neck and squeezed. "Don't we, Cassandra?"

He blinked.

"Jason, don't listen to her." I rolled my eyes. "She just works for the drama-"

"Why don't you tell him about the blind date I set up?" she asked me, her expression the perfect facade of a dumb blonde.

I immediately clamped up. "Jason, I'll talk to you later."

He stared at me, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Go ahead." I lifted a hand to wave him away. "I'll just call the nurses if I need any help."

He bit at his upper lip, still not moving. Finally, he sighed and started towards the door. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

I smiled and then without giving myself a chance for any doubts, I sprung up from the bed and losing my footing, fell against him. Steadying me, he leaned down to plant a small, soft kiss on my lips. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as he helped me back to the bed, a dreamy smile slipping over my face. So I fell on him. It was worth it.

"See you in an hour." He waved as he made his way to the door. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." I waved back.

"Bye." Kelly smiled seductively as he stepped out of the room and arched her back so that her breasts were in plain view from inside her denim vest.

"We're alone." I crossed my arms. "You can stop flirting with my boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. She gave me a light shove. "And when did this happen?"

"I'll tell you later." My eyes narrowed. "What-"

"We missed you at rehearsal today." She cut in, removing a rolled up sheet of paper from her black leather purse. "From the cast and crew."

I took it from her and unrolled it to find that it was a poster for the play. "GREASE" was sprawled out in big red and white letters in the center of the page. Mr. Web's name was printed below it and then a list of the cast and crew at the bottom.

"Turn it over." Kelly made a round motion with her finger.

I did and on the back someone had written a large "GET WELL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!" I figured Mr. Web was responsible for the wording... Everyone's signature was spread through out the page along with various smiley faces and phrases like "I Miss U! XOXOXOX" A weak smile slipped over my lips. "Tell them thanks."

"I will." She nodded, taking the poster and placing it on the table beside the bed.

"Kelly..." I leaned back against the pillows and tried to gather my thoughts. There was so much I wanted to know. "What happened Friday night?"

Kelly seemed more calm than I expected her to be. It made me nervous. She stood up to go look at herself in the mirror. "What do you think of this outfit?"

_Skanky as usual_. "Kelly, please just answer the question."

She eyed me through the glass and I thought I saw the first spark of irritation flicker through her eyes. "Stanton wants to see you again."

My heart skipped a beat. _Stanton_. That was his name. It seemed so real now. So touchable. How had I forgotten in the first place?

"No." I felt myself say, and though I didn't want to admit it, part of me was eager to see him again. Part of me wanted to pick up every unturned stone, to discover every secret. Part of me wanted to piece together the mystery that was Stanton. His name sent shivers down my spine and I hated myself for it.

I heard Kelly laugh, harsh and bitter. "Yes, you do."

"_What_?"

"You want to see him again." She started towards me, her hips swaying from side to side. "You want to feel his eyes on you. You want to taste him. Explore every inch of him."

I stared at her in utter distaste, ignoring the pulse rising, the blood rushing. "Look what he did to me!"

"What _did_ he do to you, Cassandra?"

I started to respond when I realized that I couldn't. I knew he'd done something. I just had no clue what. "He... he... the shadows-"

"The shadows?" she sneered. "Listen to yourself, Cassandra. You're not making any sense-"

"I know what I saw!" I snapped at her, my eyes raging. I may have been confused but I had sense enough to know when someone was trying to make a fool out of me. "And you know it too."

She stared at me, her eyes calculating. She was trying to think.

"Stop trying to trick me!"

She let out a deep sigh. "It wasn't supposed to work this way-"

"Excuse me?" I leaned forward.

"Nothing!" she snapped, leaning on the window sill before going on. "He didn't mean it, you know."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Mean what?"

"To hurt you."

I thought back to Friday. I couldn't remember him ever trying to hurt me. But then again my memories were distant. I remembered us talking at the booth now. I remembered him chasing me around the club. I remembered him trying to cheer me up after seeing Jason and Kelly. But never him deliberately trying to hurt me. There was a fear though. A certain fear and panic. But I couldn't match it with any of the scenes running through my mind. It was as if it had been swiped from my memory.

"He wants to apologize." she explained. "Sometimes he lets the darkness get the best of him."

My eyes widened. "The darkness?"

She smiled in agreement, obviously elated at my surprise.

I shook my head. "Well, you can tell him he has my forgiveness." I stated firmly against my weaker judgement. "I'm not seeing him again."

She stared out of the window for a while, her eyebrows furrowed. I swallowed hard. What was she planning now?

She finally turned back, a new hint of mischief in her eyes. "He can stop the nightmares you've been having."

I gasped. "How do you know-"

"Never mind that." she snarled. "Stanton put them there. He can stop them."

I clenched my sheets so tightly that my fingernails made small crescent imprints. "Would he?"

"Of course he would." She shrugged. "It's the least he can do."

I stared down at my hands, my mind working faster than I could keep up. If I talked to Stanton about the nightmares, it would be risking another attack. But if I kept having them, I would go insane. What if the darkness really did engulf me? What if I never woke up?

"Okay." I agreed feebly.

"Smart girl." she smirked at me from the window and I suddenly had the nagging feeling that I was doing something very wrong. "The doctor says you'll be out by Tuesday on good behavior. How's Wednesday after rehearsal?"

I nodded. "You'll be there?"

"Naturally."

"And the rest of the cast?"

"Don't push it."

"Fine." I had started picking at my hair again. "Wednesday after practice."

She grinned, tossing a lock of blonde hair back. "Then it's a date."

"Right." I fell back against the pillows and groaned in mental exhaustion.

"Be good." Kelly wagged a finger at me before taking her purse from the mattress and heading for the door.

I stared after her as she disappeared down the hallway, unaware of just how hard "being good" was about to become for me.


	10. Confessions of a Teenage Scholar V

1_December 3, 2002_

_Tuesday_

_Mood- Exhausted_

_Dear Diary, _

_I finally convinced my parents to let me go back to school and in no more than ten minutes into the day, I started to hate myself for it. Since when is my business the entire student bodys'? No one's ever cared this much about my personal life before. There were people I didn't know, seniors, underclassmen coming up to me asking all these crazy questions. What happened Friday night? Did you break up with Jason? _

_A freshmen asked me if I was really pregnant!_

_How do these rumors even get started?!_

_I got so frustrated to the point that I wanted to slap someone. But luckily I didn't have to. Jasmine did it for me. _

_Unluckily, the vice principal saw her and she'll be spending tomorrow evening in detention while I'm out getting shadows erased from my head..._

_That looks ridiculous on paper, doesn't it? And saying it doesn't make it any more real. It doesn't make any sense so I try not to think about it. Vampires. Mind readers. All myths created by bored to death writers with wild imaginations. _

_Right?_

_Maybe I'll ask him._

_I want to get rid of the shadows and be done with it, but I can't help wanting to know. Curiosity is getting the best of me. Discovering some mystical force in this world, evil or not, is every nine year old's dream come true. And I was nine once._

_I won't see him alone. We're meeting on the school campus right after rehearsal. Jason'll be there. _

_I'll take him to the side. Give him ten minutes. Just like before. It can't take him that long to get rid of them, can it? It didn't take him that long to put them there. And then it'll be over. I'll never see him again._

_Is it wrong that something pained me to write that? How could I want to see him again?_

_Bits and pieces of that night return to me little by little and the more I remember, the more he frightens me. Kelly said he hadn't meant to._

_But Kelly says a lot of things._

_I want to believe her, but my common sense is telling me otherwise. _

_To think I've been teased for using it a little bit too much._

_And to think that the first time I've chosen not to, the results could be tragic._

_Cassandra Pierce_


	11. Chapter V

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Ok, I have just read the Final Eclipse and I know one scene in particular is a bit similar to a scene in the book, but I did not copy. I finished the book about 2 hours ago. And I don't know if _you_ can write a 7000 + word chapter in 2 hours, but I was not gifted with that particular talent.

It took me longer than it should have to write this chapter. 3 days to be exact. I actually had 5 pages worth of material before deciding it sucked and starting a complete do over. Hell, it might still suck. I'm very author conscious about this whole damn thing. **SOMEONE REVIEW AND CRITIC IT PLEASE!

* * *

**

"You were amazing!" Jason praised me yet again and my smile stretched so wide across my face that it almost hurt. 

"It wasn't that great..." I shrugged modestly and, pulling my lavender duffel bag from the vanity top, headed to meet him outside of the green room door. The truth was that the moment he'd asked to watch, I'd made sure that this was my best dress rehearsal yet. Every note pitch perfect. Every movement crisp. Every facial expression completely and utterly genuine. I was eager to please.

"No, really." We started down the hallways, now dark with the coming night. I felt his arm slip around my waist. "I think you were better than the girl in the movie."

"No way!" I laughed, hoping my face wasn't betraying how flustered he was making me feel. And impressed. Most guys I knew hated theater. Especially the musical kind. But Jason was different. He'd even been to see West Side Story and Rent in New York City. And he actually enjoyed them which was saying a lot for a Crestwood High jock...

"Yes way." He nuzzled his chin into my hair. "You're full of surprises."

I leaned against him. "Well, what were you expecting?"

"Some people think you're just this quiet goody two shoes."

I bit my lip. So what else was new?

"But you're not that at all, are you?" He frowned, sensing my discomfort. "Hey, it's okay."

"Hm?"

"You might not believe it, but a lot of the guys think that about me too."

I believed it. Jason was just too sweet. He had to take a lot of flack from the less desireable. I gave him a sympathetic smile. I never considered what he must have gone through for choosing me over the more promiscuous side of the female student body. And I thought I'd had reason to complain...

"Well, who cares, right?"

"Huh?" he blinked.

He'd told me that I cared too much about what other people thought and I was taking it to heart. There were more important things I could be worrying about. Like...

_Stanton?_

I trembled in Jason's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing a strand of dark hair out of my eyes.

I swallowed hard. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Hi kids!"

We both spun around to see Kelly approaching us in lengthy strides, a red blow pop sucker clasped between her fingers. She was looking skankier than usual, all leather, cuffs and zippers.

"Hey Kelly." I muttered, not sounding remotely happy to see her. I arched my neck up to see Jason leering behind me. "What's with the outfit?"

She gazed at Jason and held the sucker between her lips for an unnecessarily long time before smirking at me. "I'm going to a party tonight. You're invited."

"No thanks." I rolled my eyes. "I have a date." A frown curved over my lips, recalling just a few moments ago. "Did you say-"

"First date?"

I nodded and started again. "Di-"

"Aw. That's too bad." Then before I could ask her what the hell that was supposed to mean, she pointed towards the school exit with her blow pop. "Waiting for you."

I involuntarily gave Jason's arm a tight squeeze. "Y- you're not coming?"

"No." Kelly frowned. "Why would I?"

"But you said-"

She flipped her wild yellow hair back and shrugged. "Lied."

Naturally.

"Cassandra?" Jason massaged at my shoulders.

"Wh-where-"

"He'll find you." Kelly was already strutting away toward the gym. The basketball team had a late practice that day... I groaned. Last time I trusted her...

Drawing a deep breath, I headed for the door. How could I have been so stupid? My expression grew thoughtful. The nightmares had been less frequent. Perhaps I wouldn't go crazy after all...

"Cassandra."

Of course the sleeping pills had helped...

"Cassandra?"

But I guess I didn't have much of a choice unless I wanted to hide in the school for the rest of my life...

"Cassandra!" I snapped my head around to see Jason staring down at me, his eyes thick with worry.

"Um..."

"Why do you talk to people like her?" he motioned to the area where Kelly had been standing. "They can get you in a lot of trouble! I mean really sleazy shit."

Didn't I know it...

"You're full of surprises." he frowned. "But don't surprise me too much?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, clutching his hand in mine. The last thing I wanted to do was get him worried... or involved.

We stepped out into the spicy December air and I shivered from something besides the cold. The skies were already a deep sapphire color. Like his eyes...

"It's raining." I smiled as I raced down the stone steps, letting the water soak into my hair and run down my face. It always relieved me.

"You're not afraid to get wet." He cupped my face in his hands and I took in their warmth. "I love that about you."

I lifted my lips to his, but he was staring at something in the heavens.

"What is it?" I followed his gaze to see a grand, luminous sphere in the sky. Almost golden.

"It's beautiful." I breathed and he leaned down to press his lips against mine.

"You know what they say about a full moon." We both jumped, nearly missing each other's heads. I spun around to see Stanton leaning against the school gate as still as a painting, those otherworldly gleaming blue eyes fixed on the moon. The wind swept through his dirty blonde tresses and they seemed to move with a life of their own. He too was decked out in more leather, cuffs, and chains than I thought was appropriate for a guy. But somehow, he pulled it off.

"Did you see him coming?" Jason asked, nervously, snapping me out of my daze. "I didn't see him-"

"They say," Stanton ignored him. "Strange things happen on a full moon." His eyes flickered from the sky to mine like a switch and I gasped.

"Come on." Jason took me by the shoulder and started off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I put a hand against his chest and he gave me a puzzled look. How was I supposed to explain that I _had_ to talk to the creepy freak by the gate?

"Cassandra," he begged, tugging lightly at my arm. "Why-"

"_Personally_," We stopped in our tracks. "I think that's just a load of bullshit."

"How..." Jason blinked at the blonde standing before him and glanced back at the gate. "How did you-"

"Strange things are always happening." He seemed elated at the boy's confusion. "Isn't that right, Cassandra?"

Jason stared at him. "You know each other?"

Stanton smirked. "It would seem that way wouldn't it?" His eyes found mine again. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Will you stop playing Houdini?"

He chose to give me a slightly amused smile rather than an answer.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she want to talk to _you_?"

Stanton shrugged. "Ask her."

They both stared down at me expectantly.

"Er..." I had spent the past few days viewing this moment like a far off dream rather than planning for it. And now that it was finally here, it seemed excruciatingly real. "Stanton is um..."

"Struggling in Biology." Stanton smoothly explained without so much as a stutter. "Mrs. Anderson asked her to help me after school and you know how hard it is for her to say no."

Jason gave me a look. "You tutor?"

"What doesn't she do?"

I nodded. It wasn't that far of a stretch. I had signed up to tutor for some of Mrs. Anderson's classes. The mystery was figuring out how he knew that.

"Biology's a freshmen class." Jason stared at him.

"So?"

"So you don't look like a freshmen."

"That's a first." Stanton scoffed. "You know, most people think I look young for my age." He turned to me. "Sorry I'm late." He took the backpack from me and, throwing it over his shoulder, he started toward a bench about a dozen feet away. I followed, anxious to get it over with.

"Maybe I can help!" Jason called after us. I knew he just wanted to be close by incase Stanton tried anything.

"No thanks." Stanton called back. "I'd rather it just be the two of us." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "If you know what I mean."

I smacked him away when we reached the bench and crossed my arms over my chest. Why had I worn a V neck today?

His eyes suddenly traced over that area and I leaned down so that he was staring at my face instead.

He smirked and gracefully fell down onto the bench like a leopard. He patted the spot beside him. "Sit down."

"It's wet."

"I thought you weren't afraid to get wet." he teased. "It's a shame. He loved that about y-"

"Cut the crap!" I snapped as softly as I could manage. I wondered how long had he been eavesdropping? Did he have above average hearing or something?

"Fine." He stared up at me, his expression suddenly blank. "What did you want?"

"Kelly really didn't tell you?"

"If she had, would I be asking?"

Ringing my fingers nervously, I took in a deep breath. "I want you to get rid of them."

"Of what?"

"The shadows." I looked desperately for some recognition in his eyes, but his face was impossible to read. I'd seen statues with more emotion. "The nightmares? You can get rid of them." I gulped. "Can't you?"

Those empty eyes stared at me for a few long moments before suddenly springing to life. "Oh, those."

I scowled. He'd known. "_Can't_ you?"

"I could."

I winced. "Will you?"

His long, slender fingers closed around my wrist. "Sit."

I bit my lower lip, an inner battle raging inside of my head. I hadn't planned on staying long. But if I didn't comply...

"It's a dangerous thing."

I stared down at him. "What is?"

"To let the power of the Atrox go untamed."

"The Atrox?" It sounded vaguely familiar. The word alone stirred something unpleasant up within me and it was just begging to spill over.

"It's been known to drive even the strongest minds to madness."

That was all the persuasion I needed. I started to sit down across the bench from him when suddenly he stood to his feet.

"But I thought-"

"I changed my mind."

My eyes widened. "You're not going to help me?"

"I never said that." He started across the campus in the direction of the parking lot and motioned for me to follow.

"Wait!" I sprinted to catch up with him, nearly slipping in wet grass. He reached out with unhumanly quick speed to steady me.

"Where..." I began roughly, out of breath. "Where are you going?"

"You're coming too."

_The hell I am. _"I have a date."

"Cancel it."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. "I can't!"

"Then have fun going insane." He leaned against a black BMW sports car and I wondered if he'd stolen it.

"You guys done?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Jason walking up behind me looking extremely annoyed. Stanton was still staring at me.

"Are we?"

"I- I can't leave." I stuttered.

He just continued to stare, the blank look returning. "So that's a yes."

"No!"

He opened the door and tossed my bag into the back seat. "Get in."

"Stanton..." I hated the desperation in my voice. "Please..."

Jason stepped in front of me, his aqua eyes burning with more anger than I'd ever seen in them before. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Jason-"

Stanton laughed, a deliciously rich sound. "You think you can hurt me, boy?"

Jason moved forward and I grasped his arm. "Don't!"

"No." Stanton laughed harder. "Let him try."

He pulled away and I dashed around him. "Stop!" I put both hands to his chest, tears rimming my eyes. "You don't understand!"

"Cassandra!" He gently pushed me to the side. "I can handle myse- whoa!"

He didn't have to move any closer. Stanton was already facing him, his eyes challenging. They were about the same height and build, but I knew that didn't mean a thing. He would lose.

Jason raised a fist and Stanton made no move to dodge it. I covered my eyes.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But there were no sounds of a struggle. No moans or cries of pain. Still trembling, I dropped my hands from my face to see Jason standing there scratching at his white blonde bangs, confusion clouding his features.

"Wh- what happened?" he mumbled at the other boy.

"Cassandra's going with me." Stanton stated simply.

"But..." He turned and squinted at me as if trying hard to recollect something. After a few seconds, it seemed he had finally grasped it. "But I thought we had a date tonight."

I gazed back at him with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I-"

"Oh, my God!" He suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead. "I was supposed to pick my dad up from the airport like an hour ago!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought your dad was coming home tomorrow."

But he was already speeding down the asphalt toward a blue Sedan. "Cassandra, I'm so sorry!" he yelled back, sliding into the driver's seat. " I don't know how I forgot!" He started the car, put it into gear and nearly plowed into a nearby pole.

Long, pale fingers slithered around my shoulders, their chill creeping through the material of my crimson blouse. "Now why can't you come again?"

I watched in horror as my last chance at an excuse zoomed full speed out of the parking lot and disappeared around the corner.

"What... you... will he-"

"He'll be fine." He whispered into my ear. His breath was warm against my cheek so why was I suddenly trembling so violently? I looked down to see that I was drenched completely from my long dark hair to my ruined tan Pumas.

"Get in the car." Stanton guided me towards the passenger's door and opened it. "I have heat."

I shook my head rapidly. Getting in the car would leave me completely at his mercy. I wasn't that stupid.

"We're alone, Cassandra." He smirked, staring out into the still, dark night. "If I wanted to harm you now, it wouldn't be a problem. Being here doesn't save you anymore than a deserted warehouse would."

I swallowed hard. He may have had a point. But I was still standing my ground.

"Fine." He twisted my gaze upwards to meet his. "Get in or I'll make you."

I tried to pull free but his grip was like iron. "How?"

His already peculiar eyes seemed to catch an incandescent fire and I bit my lips to keep from screaming.

"Stop!" I cried in fear at the growing flame. "I'll get in." Clutching my arms to my chest, I slid into the passenger's seat and closed the door behind me. The interior of the car was neater than I expected, a cigarette pack and a few leather bound books lying in the backseat. Did he read?

The driver's door opened and I turned to see Stanton watching me. He followed my gaze to the books.

"No." He sat down and removed a key from his jacket pocket. "I'm illiterate and I spend all of my free time kidnaping girls like you."

I scowled at him. "Was that sarcasm?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

The car rumbled to life and we sped out of the parking lot.

I was starting to feel nauseous. "Where are we going?"

He smirked, his eyes on the road. "To a party."

I guessed that this would be the same party Kelly mentioned earlier. I sighed. So I was going after all...

"It'll be fun," he promised, making a left turn at too fast a speed. I didn't like the look in his eyes. Dangerous. Even predatory.

We drove in silence for a few moments. I wondered if Jason was alright. He had been in such a rush. What would he think when he got to the airport and his father wasn't there? Would he panic? My heart flooded with compassion.

"You worry too much." Stanton spoke softly, his eyes still on the road.

I blinked. "Can you..."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Can you read minds?"

He craned his neck slightly to give me a knowing smile.

"He really likes you, you know."

"I know." I whispered, my thoughts drifting back towards Jason.

"I really like you too, Cassandra."

I averted my eyes to see him staring at me, his expression making perfectly clear what he was thinking. My cheeks began to burn and I groaned. "I'm not here for that..."

"I could give you anything he could and more."

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. "What did you do to me?" I tried to get back to the matter at hand.

"I attempted to cross you over to the Atrox." he explained frankly. "But you fought back and now it's running ramped in your head."

I leaned back in my seat, the nausea getting worse. "What's the Atrox?"

"An incredible force." He glanced at me. "It can make all of your dreams come true."

I stared back, wide eyed. My memory was still foggy from that night, but whatever he'd done had made the exact opposite happen. "I don't believe you."

He only smirked as he jetted past a red light.

I glanced back to see if any police we're following us. "Is that how you can..." I trailed off, searching for the right words.

"The Atrox has given me powers beyond belief." he answered before I could finish. "It could do the same for you."

The thought was enticing, but my common sense ruled out. "How do you know it's not just using you?"

His eyes grew dark with something deeper than anger or sorrow and I suddenly felt the last thing I'd ever expect to feel for him. Pity.

"Were you ever..." I scanned my mind for the least offensive word.

"Human?" his tone was low and accusing.

"N-no..." I stumbled over my words. "I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." he growled.

There was more awkward silence. I glanced down to see a CD lying near the gear shift.

"You listen to classical music?" I couldn't mask the surprise in my tone.

He gave me a scathing look.

"I'm sorry," I immediately apologized, trying not to look at him. I hadn't meant to upset him. I anxiously spun my wet hair into little ringlets around my fingers. Leave it to me to worry about hurting the boogeyman's feelings. I remembered crying as a child when the Wicked Witch of the West melted to death in The Wizard of Oz and a giggle escaped my lips.

Slightly embarrassed, I turned my head to see his reaction and gasped. For a flicker of a second, I thought his eyes might have mirrored my own, sorrowful and compassionate. But I couldn't tell because in less than a second, whatever I'd seen there had already morphed into something frighteningly animalistic.

"Stanton?" I asked, slowly inching up against the door. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The car suddenly stopped and I glanced around wildly to see that we were parked behind an old warehouse in a seedy area. The roads were empty and I couldn't spot a soul walking down the streets. Not even a prostitute.

My breathing quickened, my fingers fumbling for the handle. I found it and pulled, but the door didn't click open.

"It's locked." Stanton explained.

I searched for the lock.

"I control them." His fingers strummed along a group of buttons on the side of his door. He seemed to relish in my struggle.

Defeated, I shrank as far as I could against the door. "Kelly said you didn't mean it" I tried not to sound as terrified as I felt. "She said you wanted to apologize."

He let out a low chuckle and the sound pulsed through out my body sending tremors down my spine. "Is that what she told you?"

I bit my lip so hard I drew blood. Last time I trusted Kelly _ever_. "You don't want to apologize?" I asked as if I didn't already know the answer.

"Aren't you the one who should be apologizing?" He sneered, creeping towards me like a tiger on the prowl.

"For what?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"For hitting me." he explained, his expression more frightening than ever. "Remember?"

I wasn't sure if it was a question or a command because as soon as the word escaped his lips, the sea of blocked out memories flooded back to me.

I was on the bench again unable to move, my eyes blank, my cheeks stained with tears, plunging deeper and deeper into the unknown, his velvet voice echoing empty promises inside my head.

I let out a high- pitched strangled noise, dissimilar to anything I'd ever heard before. The Atrox's promises had been incredible indeed. My mind ran over every fantasy made real. But then there was that terrible cold. I'd felt aimless. As if I'd lost the will to live. What was the use in having fantasies if I couldn't appreciate them anymore? Reality faded back into focus and I leapt backwards, my head slamming against the cold, hard window. I moaned in pain. He had snuck up on me, ready to attack, his eyes burning with hunger.

"No!" I cried, rearing back to strike him.

"Not this time." He reached out with an unnatural speed and caught me by the wrist. "You didn't think I was going to let it happen again, did you?" He breathed into my hair and I struggled to move away.

_Be still_.

My limbs obediently fell to my sides and he caught me before I could slide down the window without my legs to hold me up.

I had began to hyperventilate and small groups of tears were building up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but that only made them fall in tiny narrow streams down my cheeks. I was becoming more panicked by the second and that made the tears come faster. And then I was angry at myself for crying which made me cry even harder.

"Shhh." He wiped his thumb over one of the streams and licked the residue from his fingertip. "It'll all be over soon." His eyes caught a phosphorescent glow once again and this time, I couldn't escape it. He was drawing me in like a moth to his flame and I could already feel the burn.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a distant knocking. It went away for a second and then came back sharper and louder than before. I blinked, realizing that someone was knocking on the car door. Arching my neck up, I could see two shadowed faces in the window. They both leered mockingly down on me.

Stanton swung the door open. "What is it?" he asked apparently irritated, still clutching me tightly by the waist. I leaned against him, immobile, feeling like a tattered rag doll in his arms.

"You're wanted." The white blonde pointed towards a large circle of strangely dressed people, all staring at him expectantly. Who were they? And why were they all gathered outside of an empty warehouse?

"Am I in trouble?" Stanton asked dryly and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"No." The white blonde shook his head and leaned in closer. "They think a daughter is here tonight."

A daughter?

Stanton smirked and stepped out of the car, leaving me helpless against the seat. "I can sniff her out." He pointed to me.

"Let her out of your sight and I will kill you both." And with that, he started toward the group of people.

The female snorted. "That's the thanks I get for playing delivery girl?"

I snapped my head around to see the owner of the voice. "Kelly!"

"Hi doll!" she waved at me. "I thought you weren't going to make it?" She sneered. "Had a date?"

"Oooooh!" The white blonde leaned down to caress my tear stained cheeks and I nearly bit his finger off. "I remember her now!" He pulled his hand away abruptly, rubbing at his finger. "Doesn't seem like Stanton's type."

"How could you forget?" Kelly ran a petite, pale hand through my dark curls. "And she's not usually like that." She crossed her arms and leaned towards me. "Fear's made you bold. Hasn't it, Cassandra?"

"Go to hell."

They both doubled over with laughter.

"I'm Tymmie!" The overly pierced white blonde grinned maliciously in my face. "Remember me?"

I grimaced. How much longer was I going to have to put up with this?

"Oh my God!" someone shouted in surprise. "Cassandra?!"

I glanced up to see a twenty something who looked suspiciously like a fourteen year old. Or rather a fourteen year old that was trying too hard. Long bleach blonde hair flowed down her back. It was dark at the roots just like the eye make up that she'd so excessively caked on. Kelly's leather vest and mini were nothing compared to her red, low cut midriff top and denim too-short-to-be-shorts short shorts. Red strapped sandals crawled up her spray tanned legs.

_Alana_.

"What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she snickered, her eyes traveling over my face. "And have you been _crying_?"

"It's dangerous!" I ignored her question. "You have to go home!"

Alana rolled her eyes. "You didn't follow me here did you?"

"What?! No-"

"You know, thanks to _you_, granddad won't even give me any money anymore!" she chewed on. "I have to get some kind of job now or something!"

"You don't understand!" I begged. "There's something crazy going on here-"

Alana clicked her tongue and walked off towards the entrance of the warehouse.

"No!" I screamed after her. Alana might have been a spoiled, little slut but she was still my cousin. I couldn't just let someone like Stanton get to her. No one deserved that.

"Alana!" I jumped up.

Tymmie and Kelly both stared at me for a few seconds. And then everything happened at once. Alana noticed my sudden recovery and sprinted straight into the warehouse, Kelly and Tymmie both dived for me at the same time, and I ducked under them, making my way towards the large, old building. I pushed past a group of kids with green and orange hair and through the door.

Stepping inside was like bridging a dimension. From a silent, deserted empty lot, I was suddenly enveloped in a daze of wild screaming and hard metal. Patches of white light swept over the floor where it seemed like hundreds of kids were jumping up and down and thrashing to the music.

"Alana!" I called, though I was certain that she wouldn't hear me through the circus of noise. I fought my way through the crowd, occasionally slapping at guys who couldn't take a hint. I gazed up to see a huge, bouldery sign, two words chiseled within the stone. The Dungeon? Was this some sort of headquarters or something?

"Cassandra?"

I spun around, ready to make a run for it incase it was someone I was trying to avoid. Which was very likely.

I was surprised. "You?"

A brunette girl stood before me in a blue halter and low riding Levis, big silver hoops in her ears and fairy make up. She smiled. "It's Karen."

Karen was Jason's less reputable cousin. She was a year younger than him and in my grade. I'd only met her once, but most people said she was a little on the strange side. Now I understood why.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "This doesn't seem like the type of place you'd..." She trailed off. "Have you been crying?"

I wiped in vain at the now dried tears. "I'm fine. I was looking for my cousin Alana." My eyes darted about the Dungeon. "Fourteen year old? Trashy looking? Bad tan?"

Karen just laughed. "You'll find a lot of _them_ in here." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Jason told me you guys had a date tonight." Her eyes narrowed. "It wasn't here, was it?"

"No." I was moving through the crowd now, trying to catch a glimpse of the bleach blonde hair.

"Cassandra" I felt Karen take me by the shoulder. "You should go home now. You're cousin should be okay."

"What are you so worried about?" I pulled away. "_You're_ here, aren't you?"

Karen's large aqua eyes were so like Jason's, it was almost haunting. "Yes, but-"

She cut off and took me by the wrist. "Run!"

I didn't ask for an explanation. Running was essential to survival here. I looked back to see exactly what we were running from, but all I could make out was a blur of wild, dancing teenagers. We reached the dark, stony walls at the back of the warehouse and Karen dragged me behind a pillar.

"He's gaining."

"Who is?"

"Never mind." She looked me straight in the eye. "Just stay put. I'll deal with him and then we can get you out of here."

Before I could protest, she had already stepped out from behind the pillar, her eyes alert, her fingers grasping something at her chest. "Looking for me?"

"No, actually." A dreadfully familiar voice answered. "But you made it all the more easy to find you."

I'd barely gotten two steps away from the pillar, when a pair of blue eyes peered out at me from the darkness.

"Boo." He whispered before seizing me by the arm and pulling me out from my hiding place. I looked around to see a less than happy Tymmie and Kelly holding Karen by both arms.

"Cassandra?" The girl seemed confused. "You were chasing Cassandra?"

"Don't sound so disappointed, Goddess." He snarled. "You'll get your turn."

"No!" I yanked at my arm. "Leave her out of it! She was just trying to help!"

They all stared at me as if I'd just said something silly.

"Cassandra's been a hassle to hold on to." Kelly explained to Karen, who was glaring daggers at her. "She's a bit more slippery than most."

"But that ends now." He backed me up against a pillar, wrenching my eyes up to meet his own. "Right, Cassandra?"

I tried to close them, but he somehow willed them open. Karen had began to chant words that I could not place and those were the last words I heard before I fell forward into the incandescent blue. The dark club had faded away to sparkling illusions, promises of the Atrox. I tried not to pay them any mind, but their glow was infectious. Had I really been so reluctant before to accept them?

_It's a trap_! Something screamed from some corner inside of me.

Perhaps if I just gave in...

I could feel the darkness spreading throughout my body like a deadly disease. It dispersed outward into my skin, and I supposed it might have felt cold if I wasn't so numb.

_Submit to the Atrox._

I couldn't.

_Why not?_

I tried to grasp for reasons. I'd had them only minutes ago. Where had they gone? Had the Atrox shadowed them all? Scatters of light shined through certain areas of the darkness and then quickly disappeared before I could even begin to make out the images behind them. It was maddening.

_Let me go!_ I cried frantically.

_Submit_.

All had went to dark and my mind screamed in panic, my body still numb. I couldn't feel anything. I reached desperately for the cheerful thoughts that had saved me before, but something pushed them further into the darkness. Is this what it felt like to die?

_I can stop it, _he offered.

I moaned. I just wanted to feel normal again.

_If you give in._

Anything was better than this. Lifeless, cold, and rigid. Like ice.

Defeated, I loosened my last dying grip on reality and ceased to resist.

When I woke up, I was surprised to hear the same hard metal in my ears. My back was leaning against the same stony pillar. And the same punked out crowd was thrashing about the dance floor. The only difference was that a good amount of them had turned to stare eerily down at me. I had fallen into a slump against the stone. I struggled to stand, but immediately shrank back down. My entire body felt weak and the numbness hadn't completely gone away. My eyes scanned the crowd wildly. Had he left me at their mercy? I finally found him, his features twisted with annoyance. A girl stood before him, her blonde hair covering her face. One hand was in a fist and the other rested at her hips in a posture that I knew all too well.

"Alana?" I choked out. It felt horrible to say. Like I hadn't spoken in years.

She gave me a quick glance before fixing her angry chestnut brown eyes back on him. "Why would you want _her_ anyway?" She leaned forward, her arms crossed. "She's just a virgin."

I awaited what should have been a sharp stab of anger, but nothing came. I just felt cold inside. I gazed to the right to see a vaguely amused Tymmie and Kelly still holding Karen. She was mouthing something at me that looked like "Try to stand".

I tried and once again slumped back down.

Her worry clouded eyes reminded me of Jason's and I thought I felt a faint flicker of sorrow somewhere inside of the frost.

"Why don't you try me instead?" Alana gave him a sultry smile. "I can show you a much better time."

"Alana..." I groaned.

Stanton responded with a half-grimace, half-smirk. He was obviously more disgusted than impressed.

"One of us can handle her." Tymmie volunteered.

"You two couldn't handle a timid school girl." Stanton chided. "Besides." He took Alana by the shoulder in a sudden movement. "I'll keep her around." He sneered down at me. "That'll take care of any lasting problems from you, won't it?"

"What the fuck?" Alana pulled in vain at his hold. "Let me go!"

"Don't!" I coughed. "You don't need her. I'll-"

"Be silent." His eyes held mine.

At first I thought he was telling me to shut up, but I turned to see that Alana had fallen limp in his arms.

The effortless display of power frightened me more than ever and I leaned back against the pillar, my eyes shut tight. I wanted to open them and find that this was all a bad dream. I wanted to see my mother smiling over me telling me that I only had an hour left to get ready for school. What I got was completely unexpected.

"Karen!" A tall girl with short, scene cut blonde hair strutted toward the crowd in a glittery emerald mini dress. She looked as if she could have stepped out of the pages of Elle magazine. "Can't we leave you alone for one hour without everything going to hell?" She crossed her arms and cocked her head playfully. Something small and dark hanging from her neck shined a bright white, causing several kids in the crowd to moan and cover their eyes. Tymmie and Kelly were no exception.

Karen shoved her oppressors from behind and gave the blonde a clueless smile, her palms face up in the air.

Another girl, with hair dark like obsidian had reached down to take me by the shoulder. "Can you stand?"

"No." Karen answered for me, suddenly at my side. "Help me lift her up!"

"Hurry!" the blonde called back. "I can't hold them back forever!" Stanton particularly didn't seem fazed.

Karen and the dark haired girl pulled two more amulets from behind their collars and they both shone a steady stream of white light as well. They lifted me to my feet, each gripping one of my shoulders, and ran toward the entrance. The horde of kids all followed, their expressions warping into something monstrous and grotesque. An involuntary cry ripped from my throat.

"Tanya!" Karen motioned for her to join us and she ran backwards, her long legs moving quickly. When she'd finally reached us, she leaned forward and jammed her palms down on the floor in front of us. I gasped as it began to liquify. Screams and cries bounced off of the walls and the crowd began to sink into the suddenly fluid ground.

"Go! Go! Go!" Tanya scolded quickly and we were moving again. "Our side won't hold for long!"

"Wait!" I cried. "Alana!"

Karen frowned. "If we go back-"

"I can't leave her!" I struggled against them and the three stared at each other.

"There." The more solemn of the girls eyed a shadow against the wall. She pointed at it and I gawked in horror as it transformed into something human. Or at least it seemed that way.

"Stanton." she said simply.

"Emily can force change." Karen told me, as if that explained anything at all.

He cursed as if he'd been hurt before snarling at the girl. Alana fell, unresponsive, against the now dampening ground and Tanya reached down to pull her to her feet.

"O Mater Luna, Regina nocias, adiuvo me nunc!" she began to chant and the rest of the girls followed suit. Their amulets seemed to glow brighter in response and Stanton immediately drew back.

"Almost there!" Karen grinned, her breathing rushed from running and carrying me at the same time.

A group of kids dashed out of the beam's way and we charged out of the door.

I thought that the moist, fresh air and the night sky would awaken something inside of me. At least a sense of relief. But I felt nothing but a cold that I didn't know how to escape. It seemed to come from within rather an outside source. I lifted a finger to my cheeks. They were sticky with the blend of old and new tears.

Karen's lips curled into a frown as she led me around the warehouse and toward a red Honda Civic. Tanya slid into the driver's seat, Karen beside her. Emily crawled into the backseat with Alana and me.

"Another mission abandoned." Tanya groaned as she started the car. She turned to Karen. "What happened in there?"

Karen was staring at me. "Something unexpected." She forced a smile. "Emily, you know Cassandra from school."

Emily nodded, brushing a strand of long dark hair from her eyes. "You're at the top of our class right?"

I smiled weakly.

"I go to La Brea with that little slut." Tanya motioned toward Alana in the back seat. "No offense."

I only shrugged. I couldn't argue with the truth.

"Are you feeling okay, Cassandra?" Karen asked as we pulled away from The Dungeon.

"I..." The answer was no. I didn't feel pain, but rather a lack of feeling. I looked at the night around me and everything seemed distant and faraway. I hated it. "I don't know."

"I can help." Karen offered. "You'll be in school tomorrow?"

I nodded. We drove for a while. They asked me little questions here and there and I gave short nondescript answers. Stanton would come looking for me again. I thought of his hungry, bestial eyes and quivered in fear.

"We're here!" Tanya announced, turning back to me. I looked up to see my grandparents' old, ranch style house, ivy hanging over the edges. I nudged at Alana.

"Wake up."

Her eyebrows furrowed and her lids parted to give me a confused look. "Where am I?" She sat up and held her head. "The last thing I remember is..." I didn't like the sudden mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I saved you."

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"He had you tackled up against the wall and I saved your precious virginity." She beamed.

"Yeah." I forced a grin. "Thanks, Alana."

"Just wait until I tell your parents!" she laughed. "They won't _believe_ their little girl would be caught dead in a place like that."

I gulped.

She started to open the door which was probably best because from the looks on Tanya and Emily's faces, they could have murdered her then and there.

"They _have_ to give me my allowance back now!" We watched as she skipped on down the path, throwing her tussled fake blonde hair back over her shoulders. When my grandmother opened the door, Tanya sped off.

"Bleh!" She made a face "How do you _live_ with a cousin like that? I wouldn't make it. One month _tops_!"

"Or rather she wouldn't make it." Emily gave a tiny grin. I wondered if she was always so depressingly mellow.

"You're only about eight blocks down, right Cassandra?" Karen asked.

"And you live that close together?!" Tanya gave me a sympathetic look.

"Stop it!" Karen shoved her playfully before gazing up to catch my eyes in the rearview mirror. She looked dead serious.

"Cassandra?"

I stared at her, expectantly.

"Don't tell anyone what happened here tonight."

I nodded. Who would believe me?

"Especially not about us." She frowned. "It would be more trouble than you'd think."

"I won't." I assured her.

"Do you need help?" she stepped out of the car.

I looked out of the window, surprised to see that we had already parked in front of my house.

"No," I answered, but my legs disobeyed me. She caught me before I could fall into the grass and helped me to stand.

"You okay now?"

I wobbled a bit back and forth, but I was fine. "I think so."

She walked me to the two story Victorian style house and up the steps in silence.

"Thanks." I smiled. I turned to the door, but she caught my shoulder before I could ring the bell.

"And Cassandra?"

"Yes?" I asked nervously. Her eyes were fierce.

"Stay away from Stanton." There was a hint of venom in her words. "If not for yourself then for Jason."

I swallowed hard.

"He really cares about you." She told me softly. "I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Me neither."

She smiled again, her eyes compassionate. "See you tomorrow."

I nodded. "See you." I called as she walked down the brick steps and took her place again on the passenger's side. Emily gave a supportive grin from the backseat and Tanya winked at me before speeding off into the night. I arched my neck and waved goodbye to the girls I would soon come to know as enemies.

* * *

Authors Note: That took way too long. Critic please! Sorry about the Dungeon. I honestly forgot how it looked and my books are at home. (Im in college). I kind of feel bad for writing this since I read the Final Eclipse. MINI SPOILAH: Stanton was all nice and stuff. Uncool. 


End file.
